Twiches
by Perola Negra
Summary: Roamnce, misterio,drama, humor e muito mais estao presentes nessa nova aventura.Vocês nao vao querer perder nao é?rsrsrsrrs
1. Chapter 1

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

--xxxxxx--

_**Twitches**_

_**Ela , foi morar com sua tia depois de um terrível acidente com seus pais **_

- Eu vou a proteger, minha irmã pode ter certeza.

_**O tempo passou e ela se transformou numa garota normal**_

- Ei Sakura anda logo vai se atrasar.

- Já to indo tia que saco.

_**Bom ...quase normal.**_

- Tsunade já é a terceira vez na semana que a ela levita enquanto dormi.

- Eu sei Salém, eu sei

_**Mais ela não sabia que um segredo a rondava **_

- Você tem que contar a ela.

- Sim ,mais ainda não é a hora.

_**E no seu aniversario de 16 anos, o inesperado iria acontecer**_

- Que livro é esse.?

- Sakura NÃO

_**E sua vida a partir daí iria mudar.**_

- A fala serio que eu sou uma bruxa.Só falta agora Salém, falar

- Algum problema nisso Sakura.

- HAAAAAAAAAAA.

_**E uma grande ameaça ela teria que enfrentar.**_

- Finalmente fui libertada.

- Seja bem vinda Morgana.

_**E por quem ela se apaixonaria se revela-se seu inimigo.**_

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Simples, só fazer ela se apaixonar por você .

- Será fácil de mais.

_**Aventura.**_

- Não vou deixar você destruir tudo que eu mais amo.

- Pobre criança, você não pode comigo admita .

- Não me subestime, bruxa velha

_**Mistério.**_

- Você não pode a proteger para sempre.

-Mais eu posso tentar.

_**Mentiras.**_

- Então tudo que você me falou era mentira

- Sinto muito.

- Você , é um cretino.

_**Romance **_

- Eu não posso fazer isso.

- Você pode.Eu confio em você.

_**Tudo isso estão reunidos em Twiches.Que em breve estará no Fanfiction. **_

--xxxx--

Ola gente

Bom em primeiro lugar queria agradecer as reviwes de Apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.Valeu mesmo

Segundo lugar, as minhas continuações, vão demorar um pouco pra serem postadas, porque eu estava sem net em casa e eu estava de castigo não pode sair de casa, nem para ir na casa da minha prima e nem na lan, infelizmente.Vocês não fazem idéia do que ficar as quase as férias todas sem viajar, sem sair de casa e ainda não ter net.É tortura T.T Então peço não me matem, por causa da demora ta .

Terceiro lugar, valeu muito pelas idéias para essa fic.Obrigada a todos vocês que me deram idéias, e espero outras idéias ta.Onegai preciso da colaboração de vocês.E se as suas idéias não tiverem aqui, não se preocupem eu vou usa lãs ta mais não frente.E VALEU MUITO PELAS IDEIAS, MUITO PBRIGADA MESMO.

E por ultimo , espero que gostem desse trailer, apesar de não explicar muita coisa e não mostrar o resto dos personagens.Mais é surpresa ( Sofia: ela adora fazer isso Ò.Ó)

Gente quem quiser me add no msn para me ajudar ou dar sugestões, fiquem a vontade.É marianaslombardi(arroba)hotm...

Valeu mais uma vez e onegaiiiii comentem.Sugestões de casais( se eu e Sofia pudermos atender)ficaremos felizes em coloca-los na fic, criticas, elogios, estarei esperando ta

Beijo e xauzinho gente, valeu


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twitches**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

--xxxxxx--

Capitulo 1: O Acidente

"_**A muito tempo atrás , numa época em que o povo tinha medo de bruxas, e por isso a igreja Católica, abriu a famosa caça a s Bruxas,onde as mulheres suspeitas de praticar as bruxarias, eram ou queimadas ou enforcadas na praça publica, essa historia começa.**_

_**Morgana era considerada uma das mulheres ou se não a mulher mais poderosa e temida de todo o país. Tinha os lilás ondulados, ate para baixo da cintura, que viviam presos numa trança raiz, possuía a pele um pouco queimada por causa do sol, e os olhos de gato, que a noite se tornavam verdes brilhantes.Ela aparentava ser jovem de uns 25 anos, mais era fria como uma mulher de 50.**_

_**Apesar de sua inconfundível beleza e de ser filha do governador, Morgana era uma mulher sombria.Olhava para todos com um desprezo e a quem diga que nunca amou verdadeiramente, apesar de ser cortejada por homens de vários lugares.**_

_**Mais havia um que ninguém sabia.**_

_**A verdade era que Morgana já havia amado sim, mais não foi correspondida.O homem que ela amava, amava outra que era uma camponesa de incríveis olhos verdes, e cabelos rosas.Era também muito bonita, mais não chegava a beleza de Morgana.**_

_**Porem Morgana jurou vingança contra essa camponesa e seu amado.Então começou a praticar magia negra e se tornaria muito poderosa.Mais o que ela na sabia é que seria descoberta, e com isso condenada a fogueira, mesmo sendo filha de governador.**_

_**Mais antes de ser queimada ela disse para que todos escutassem.**_

_**- Você vai me pagar por isso.Eu votarei, e quando eu voltar eu destruirei sua herdeira e toda a sua família.Mhuhahahahhahahaha.**_

_**Mais com o passar do tempo essa profecia de Moragana foi esquecida, assim como ela."**_

- Agora vamos Sakura, vá dormir, já esta ficando tarde e a mamãe ainda tem que sair com seu pai.- disse..., guardando o livro de historia na estante ao lado da cama da pequena garotinha de cabelos rosas e olhos esmeraldas.

- Mais mamãe, eu queria escutar mais essa historia.- disse a garotinha que aparentava ter uns 7 anos de idade, com a voz chorosa.

- Minha filha teremos, muito tempo para que eu conte essa historia a você.- disse... abrindo um grande sorriso mais a voz ainda continuava autoritária .- vá dormir minha florzinha, porque amanha sua tia virá e você tem que estar muito descansada para poder brincar.

- Mamãe eu não quero que a senhora vá.- disse a menininha se sentando na cama .

- Por que não minha flor?- disse se virando para a filha.

- Estou com um aperto no coração.- disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe não deve ser nada de mais.Durma, se não amanha eu não te conto a historia.- disse sorrindo, e fazendo a garota voltar ao seu estado alegre de antes.

- Ta bom mamãe.Te amo- disse fechando os olhinhos para logo começara a dormir

- Eu também te amo muito minha florzinha.- disse por fim dando um beijo na testa da garotinha e saindo pelo quarto.

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

- Sakura, Sakura acorde.- falava uma mulher alta loira de olhos..., que aparentava ter uns 39 anos.Era extremamente bonita e tinha um corpo muito trabalhado.Mais o que mais chamava atenção nela era os enorme busto.

- Sim, o que foi?- perguntou ainda meio sonolenta a garotinha.

-Vista-se rápido.- falou a mulher que aparentava estar abatida.

- Tia Tsunade, o que a senhora esta fazendo aqui? A senhora não ia chegar só mais tarde?- perguntou Sakura esfregando os olhinhos.

- Agora não Sakura, tem um oficial de policia lá em baixo querendo falar com nós duas.E antes de mais nada eu resolvi chegar um pouco mais cedo.Agora vista-se rápido.- disse com a voz um pouco mais autoritária.

Não demorou muito para Sakura se vestir um roupãozinho de coelhinho rosas, e descer junto com sua tia para a sala.

- Agora que a senhora esta presente, junto com sua sobrinha, eu posso falar.- disse um oficial que aparentava ser de idade, dando uma pausa para logo continuar.- Sinto muito informa-lás, mais o carro em que estavam o senhor e a senhora Haruno sofreu um acidente.- disse dando uma pausa para que Tsunade pudesse se sentar assim como Sakura que já tinha algumas lagrimas nós olhos.- E com isso infelizmente, eles vieram a falecer no próprio local.Sinto muito.

- Não tia diz que isso é mentira diz.A mamãe e o papai vão voltar, eles não morreram não é mesmo.- disse a garotinha que agora não agüentava mais segurara as lagrimas e com isso elas caiam livremente pelo seu rosto.

-Sa...Sakura.-repetia incrédula Tsunade, olhando para a menina também chorando.

-Não, não .- disse por fim abraçando a tia.

-Será que tem alguma coisa que podemos fazer por vocês?- perguntou o policial.

-Não apenas nos deixem sozinhas onegai.-disse Tsunade sem ao menos olhar para ele.

- Como queira senhora.-disse por fim saindo da sala com mais dois homens.

--xxx--

Nós jardins da casa, podia se ouvir duas vozes no meio das arvores.

- Isso não foi um simples acidente.

- Não estou te entendendo

- Não se faça de inocente.Você sabe muito bem que esta chegando a hora dela voltar.E isso que aconteceu com ... foi apenas um aviso.

- Se isso que você esta me dizendo for verdade, todos nós estamos correndo perigo.

- Principalmente ela.

--xxx--

Na manha seguinte Tsunade organizou o velório, onde Sakura permanecia calada o tempo todo.O brilho que ela possuía e a alegria foi embora.

O percurso percorrido pelo caixão de seus pais foi o mais longo que Sakura andou.Tudo tinha perdido a cor para ela, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas se tornaram sem brilho, e vazios.

Os caixões foram abaixados no mesmo tempo, mais antes que fossem cobertos pela terra, Sakura caminhou ate o lado de cada um e jogou dentro uma flor de cerejeira e uma flor branca, as duas favoritas de sua mãe e de seu pai.

Assim que Sakura se levantou Tsunade caminhou ate o centro dos dois caixões e murmurou num tom em que ninguém podia ouvir.

- Eu vou protege-lá minha irmã e meu cunhado.Vou protege-lá com minha vida se for preciso.Eu prometo.

--xxxxx--

Depois de enterro, não demorou para que todos fossem embora, deixando as duas sozinhas naquela imensa casa.

-Tia eu ...eu...sabia que isso ia acontecer.-disse a garotinha com água nós olhos.

- Do que esta falando Sakura?- perguntou a tia surpresa

- Não isso que eles iriam morrer, mais eu senti que se eles saíssem alguma coisa de ruim iria acontecer, mais mamãe falou que não era nada.- falou começando a chorar.

- A minha pequena, não fique assim.-disse abrindo os braços para a garotinha, a fazendo os abraçar.- chore, faz bem chorar e depois durma, você precisa de uma boa noite de sono.- de dizendo isso começou a cantar uma musica baixinho fazendo logo a garotinha cair no sono.

" Minha florzinha, você ainda é tão novinha,e a vida não esta sendo fácil para você."- e com esse pensamento a levou para o quarto, pois por mais que doesse, a vida teria que continuar.

Continua...

Bom oi gente.

Espero que gostem do 1 capitulo ta n.n

A só falando uma curiosidade, a Morgana é uma personagem minha, que eu a criei ta n.n

Outra coisa,a minha fic, vai ser baseada no filme, Sabrina a Bruxa Adolescente, que me inspirou a fazer a fic.Ta , mais isso não quer dizer que eu não vá usar a idéias de você.Mais por enquanto ela vai ser baseada no filme ta.

Agradeço especialmente a:

Prisma-san :Que bom que você gostou, espero que você goste desse capitulo também ta.Beijo e obrigada por comentar.

Jaqueline Dulci Vieira: Oi ,seja muito bem vinda aqui n.n.E atendendo seu pedido mais que urgente rsrsrsrrs, aqui esta a continuação.Espero que goste.

E gente por favor, em mandem oq eu vocês acharam da minha fic, preciso muito saber a opinião de vocês ta.Onegai, façam uma autora e sua Inner( que ainda não se manifestou n.n) feliz.8)

E ao resto de vocês que não me mandaram reviwes, mas que leram.

Beijos e comentem nesse capitulo onegai.

Obrigadinha e ate o próximo capitulo certo

Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twitches**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso:**__** Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

--xxxxxx--

_**Um pouco longe dali, numa espécie de caverna subterrânea , iluminada por velas negras , onde se iluminava perfeitamente os vários livros antigos nas suas estantes velhas empoeiradas e cobertas de teia de aranha.Podia se ver também que avia um grande altar montado e com um livro antigo aberto.**_

_**Um homem todo encapuzado, com um manto negro, se ajoelhou perante ao altar e susurando algumas palavras, um voz de mulher pode ser ouvida.**_

_**- Tudo aconteceu como eu ordenei.-perguntou a voz vinda do livro.**_

_**- Sim Imperatriz, como ordenastes.- disse o homem mostrando um largo sorriso por trás do capuz.**_

_**- Muito bem meu cervo.-disse fazendo o sorriso do home se alargar mais.**_

_**- E quais são suas ordens agora Imperatriz ?**_

_**- Nenhuma ,teremos que esperar agora.Mais não vai ser por muito tempo.- e dizendo isso ela deu uma gargalhada sombria.**_

_**- Como minha Imperatriz quiser. **_

--xxx--

Capitulo 2: Um Segredo Revelado

Nove anos se passaram depois de terrível acidente e apesar das coisas terem acontecido muito rápido para a pequena Sakura, ela consegui superar a perda de seus pais amados, passando assim a ir morar com sua tia na casa dela em Konoha.

Mais coisas estranhas estavam começando a acontecer com a garota ,e ainda mais na semana de seu aniversario de 16 anos.

- Tsunade já é a terceira vez na semana que a ela levita enquanto dormi.

- Eu sei Salém, eu sei

- Então o que faremos com ela, se você não tivesse aqui e ela acorda-se faria um escândalo.

- Não se preocupe isso logo vai passar, e agora cale a boca se não ela pode acordar.

E finalizou Tsunade, murmurando algumas palavras fazendo Sakura ir abaixando ate sua cama.

- Vamos ela esta acordando.- disse a loira saindo do quarto sendo seguida por Salém.

Não demorou muito ate que Sakura abrisse os olhos.Olhou para um lado e para o outro, tinha certeza que estava flutuando.

" Aff, que bobagem Sakura, você deve estar sonhando."-pensou enquanto se levantava e começava a se trocar de roupa.

--

- Por quanto tempo, você vai esconder dela o que ela realmente é?- perguntou Salém, enquanto acompanhava os movimentos de Tsunade.

-Não se preocupe, logo ela ira saber.Ela ainda não esta pronta.- respondeu a loira enquanto fazia uma cara de desgosto para Salém ,assim que sentiu a presença de Sakura atrás dela.

- Com quem falava Tia?- perguntou a garota de agora longos cabelos rosas, olhos esmeraldas , nem alta e nem baixa, e dona de um belo corpo.

- Com ninguém apenas sozinha querida.-disse sorrindo.- agora sente-se, se não acaba ficando atrasada.

- Não estou com fome.Mais quero uma maça.-dizendo isso , se virou para por a mochila no chão , não vendo uma maça aparecer em sua frente.- Nossa Tia, obrigada por ter pegado.

-Não a de que Sakura agora vá para escola, se não chegara atrasada. – falou Tsuande em quanto recebia olhadas de Salém pelo o que havia acontecido.

" Os poderes de Sakura estão se desenvolvendo rápido de mais, ainda bem que amanha é seu aniversario e eu poderei contar o que ela realmente é."- pensou a loira enquanto caminhava ate a porta acompanhando a sobrinha.

--

Sakura estava entrando pelos portões da escola com os outros estudantes, escutando musica, quando não percebeu que duas garotas vinham em sua direção, fazendo com que as três se esbarra sem .

- Preste atenção por onde anda Haruno.- disse uma garota loira de olhos azuis bem vivos, do mesmo tamanho de Sakura , e dona de um bonito corpo.

- Desculpe Ino.- falou Sakura também se levantando.( eu: tinha que ser a Porquinha mesmo n.n ; Sofia: A Porquinha filha da # rsrrsrs opa nada contra,só não vou muito com a cara dela.)

- Não quero ficar encostando me você logo de manha e ainda com meu vestido novo.- falou Ino fazendo sua amiga sorrir.- E sai logo da frente.- e finalizou emburrando Sakura da sua frente, para que as duas pudessem passar.

Nesse momento Sakura começou a sentir um ódio muito grande da garota,e com isso seus olhos sem que ela perceba, foi adquirindo um tom vermelho.( Eu: aviso: não é igual a do Sasuke que fica nos olhos todos,mais sim em o se estivesse contornando o verde dos olhos dela .Sofia: eu sei que é meio complicado , mais assim fica bem mais legal,espero que tenham entendido a descrição ).E uma estranha força percorrer seu corpo.

"Como eu queria eu seu precioso vestido se parti-se ao meio".- e com esse pensamento ela abriu os olhos, revelando a cor vermelha.

Sakura não soube explicar, mais assim que ela abriu os olhos, os vestido que Ino usava , se partiu ao meio assim como ela havia pensado, fazendo a loira correr em direção a os portões da escola de causinha e sutiã, sendo motivo de risos dos outros estudantes.( eu: bem feito , Sofia: adorei isso rsrsr)

" Eu em que estranho isso."- pensou a garota , enquanto se abaixava para pegar seus matérias.

Sakura estava recolhendo seus livros, quando sentiu uma mão sobre a sua, e quando levantou sua cabeça, para olhar a pessoa, teve uma grande surpresa.(eu: quem é?; Sofia: apostas rolando gente.)

- As...Sasuke-kun?- perguntou meio abobalhada pela visão de Sasuke Uchiha , o menino mais lindo da escola.( eu: com cerveja rrsrs; Sofia: e vinho rsrrs).

Sasuke era lindo, com aquele seu cabelo preto bagunçados, olhos negros como a noite e misteriosos.Belo corpo, todo definido, pele branquinha e boca um pouco carnuda.(eu: gente do céu -.; Sofia: apaga a luz e chicoteia .)

- Vi o que Ino fez e bem feito com que aconteceu com ela.- disse dando u meio sorriso.- você esta bem?- perguntou por fim entregando os livros de Sakura.

- Sim, e muito obrigada.- disse com intenção de se curvar, mais foi impedida pela mão dele em seu queixo, fazendo os dois ficarem bem perto, deixando a garota corada.

- Não se preocupe, nós vemos depois.- e finalizou dando um beijo na bochecha da garota e saindo.( autora e Inner: Eu Qurerooooooooooo ).

Sakura o observou indo a encontro de seus amigos e suspirando disse bem baixinho enquanto ia para a sala.

- O que foi isso.

--xxx--

_**Nesse momento na mesma caverna subterrânea , a voz da mulher do livro era ouvida.**_

_**- Isso vai ser muito divertido.- e a única coisa que podia se ouvir depois, foi a sinistra gargalhada dela.**_

_**Continua...**_

_**--xxxxx--**_

E ai galera o que acharam desse capitulo?

Espero que fique a altura de vocês.

Nossa estou tão feliz pela reviwes que eu recebi de vocês, me deixou muito feliz memso.

Obrigada de coração.

_**Olha estou postando esse capitulo mais cedo, porque irei viajar e não podia deixar vocês não mão NE.-**_

Agradeço especialmente á:

_**Prisma-san: Misterio ( Sofia: a gente sabe que isso é chato mais não podemos contar.)Mais esse capitulo da uma dica de quem sejam n.u rsrsr.Pra você ver, sempre tive de vontade de fazer uma personagem assim,E pode esperar que vem muita maldade ai rsrrsrs.Obrigada pela reviwes e espero que goste desse capitulo ta beijo -**_

_**Hyuuga Azumi: Oi, olha eu tentei postar o mais rápido, mais ficou pronta só hoje, espero que esteje bom ta. E sobre as idéias, se eu puder te ajudar de alguma forma com as idéias, pode pedir ta .Eu ajudo no que puder ta n.u. Beijo e espero seu comentário sobre esse capitulo ta beijo -**_

_**Eeva Uchiha7: Migaaaa, to ótima e você? A não tem problema com a reviwes no trailer, o imporatnte é que você esta gostando e em mandou comentário no capitulo 1,e eu agradeço muito.n.u, beijo eespero que goste desse capitulo que fiz meio correndo rsrsrsr, beijo e espero seu comentário ta -**_

_**Sabaku no AnaH: Obrigada valeu mesmo pelo elogio.É eu também não gosto de ver a Sakura sofrendo, mais é a historia n.u.Espero que goste desse capitulo ta , e espero seu comentário , beijo -**_

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira: Atendendo ao seu outro pedido, rsrsr, ta ai mais um capitulo.Espero que goste dele, e obrigada pelo elogio ta n.u.Beijo espero seu comentário ta -**_

_**Hanna Uchiha: Obrigada por atender meu pedido, e continuar lendo.Valeu mesmo ta. Eu também adoro esse negocio de bruxas.( Sofia: ela fala isso porque é meio bruxa )rsrrs liga não. A eu li sua fic ta muito boa sim , deixei comentário lá também ta n.u.E eu andei pensando na sua pergunta ta.E eu adoraria que você seja minha beta, você e a Eeva-chan, que já era minha beta.Se você não se importar de ter a Eeva-chan de parceira e se ela não se importar, eu se ficaria muito feliz ta .Nós conversamos melhor no MSN ta.Beijo e espero seu comentário.beijo -**_

Agradeço a todos que leram e não me mandaram comentário.

E espero a opinião de vocês nesse capitulo ta.Onegaiiiiiiii

Beijo e valeu de novo gente.

Ate o próximo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twitches**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**AGRADECERIA MUITO SE VOCÊS, LEREM, O EU ESCREVI LÁ EM BAIXO DEPOIS DO CAPITULO. **_

-xx--xxx-

Capitulo 3: Presente de aniversario.

Depois do ocorrido, tanto com a Ino e para o Sasuke , Sakura caminhou tranqüila para sua sala nova.

Droga eu odeio esse negocio de sala nova.- pensou a garota enquanto entrava na sala e ia em direção a mesa que estava o seu nome .E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver quem estava sentado do seu lado.

Nada mesmo que o Uchiha Sasuke.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, que parecia estar concentrado com algum livro.

- Er ola de novo Sasuke- ela disse meio que constrangida.

- Ola Sakura-chan, que bom que é você que esta sentada do meu lado.- ele disse dando o seu famoso sorriso de lado.

Ela respirou fundo e pois o seu pensamento em ordem, ele tinha mesmo posto o _**chan **_em seu nome.?

- Que bom Sasuke fico...- mais não acabou de falar, pois escutou seu nome ser chamado muito alto.

- SAKURACHAN, parabéns.- disse um garoto loiro de lindos olhos azuis .

- Naruto-kun fala baixo.- disse a garota quando percebeu que todos os olhares se voltarem para ela.

- Hum quer dizer que hoje é o seu aniversario em **florzinha**.?- foi a vez dela corar pelo _**florzinha**_ de Sasuke.

- Na verdade não , ele é amanha - disse corada e gaguejando.

-Um espero que você me convide para a festa.- disse o moreno a puxando pela cintura e dando um suave beijo na bochecha da garota, que chegou a ficar na tonalidade de seu cabelo.

- A...claro...po..pode...dei...xar..-tentou dizer a garota totalmente corada.

- Sakura-chan porque você ta tão corada?- falou o loiro vindo na direção da rosada, todo alegre.( eu: gente juro por Merlin que eu matava um desses.; Sofia: eu ajudava a matar o baka.)

PLAFT, foi o que se ouviu, e quem viu a cena de um loiro com a mão na testa, pois acabara de levar um soco da rosada.

- Não seja baka, Naruto, eu não estou corada.- disse voltando a se sentar e deixando Naruto totalmente sem reação, coma nova marca vermelha na testa.

Assim passaram as aulas daquela muita confusão e muitos suspirosa da parte da rosada.

--xx--

_**Não muito longe dali, na caverna, ouvia-se o som das risadas de uma mulher.**_

_**- Entre logo, servo não tenho o dia todo.- rosnou a mulher.**_

_**- Desculpe-me imperatriz mais finalmente consegui trazer-lo para a senhora.- falou o servo encapuzado, se ajoelhando perante o altar.**_

_**- Muito bem, e onde esta ela?**_

_**- Estou aqui.- disse um vulto, alto,todo encapuzado mais podia se notar que era um homem, e se ajoelhando, também na frente do altar.**_

_**- Muito bem, vejo que tem personalidade.- disse a voz, fazendo o mesmo sorrir.- mais não estamos aqui para fazer elogios.**_

_**- Pois bem, o que eu devo fazer realmente.- perguntou o encapuzado.**_

_**- Simples, somente faze-lá se apaixonar por você.- disse a voz**_

_**- Mais isso será fácil de mais.- falou fazendo todos sorrirem.**_

--xxxxxxxxx--

Sakura voltara para sua casa depois de um uma longa manha de aula.( eu: quem vê ate pensa .Sofia: calada baka.)

Sakura estava tão cansada de ouvir reclamações de Naruto, os ouvidos estavam cheios de tanto ouvir os seus professores,que só teve tempo de almoçar e ir para o quarto sendo seguida por Salém.

- O dia, espero que amanha esteja melhor- e foi só ela acabar de falar que ela pegou no sono.

" _**Quem é você ?.- perguntou Sakura para um mulher extremamente bonita.**_

_**- No momento apenas uma amiga.- disse a mulher , que a garota não consegui ver o rosto**_

_**- Onde estou? Como cheguei aqui?- perguntava a garota olhando para todos os lados,tendo a certeza de estar numa caverna bem escura**_

_**- Calma criança tudo acabara bem.-e com isso a mulher sorriu diabolicamente, enquanto um monstro segurava a garota pelo pescoço.**_

_**- NÃOOOOOOOOOO..."**_

Sakura abriu os olhos e olhou para os lados, vendo que voltara para seu quarto.Aquele sonho a assustara muito.Era como se ela já conhecia a mulher e sabia que ela iria a machucar.

Sentiu Salém lamber seus dedos do pé,e sorriu.

Levantou e caminhou ate a porta a abrindo, viu uma pequena luz vermelha , vindo do armário da sua tia e não aquentando a curiosidade o abriu, dando de cara com um embrulho.

Sem perder tempo rasgou o embrulho que tinha um recado grudado." Para Sakura.Ser aberto somente no sue aniversario. ".

Depois de rasgado, Sakura se deparou com um livro bem antigo e bem decorado em preto e prata.

- Que livro e esse.- disse a garota o abrindo

-SAKURA NÃO.- gritou uma voz atrás da garota

No momento em que Sakura abriu o livro, foi como se ela levita-se, sendo envolvida por uma grande luz vermelha, que saia do seu peito a erguendo.

Foram minutos assim, ate que a luz se apago, fazendo Sakura cair com tudo no chão, desacordada.

- Droga, quem pois esse livro aqui Tsunade ?- disse a mesma voz.

- Eu não sei Salém, mais temos que levar Sakura para o quarto agora- e com isso ela pegou a sobrinha no colo e a levou para a cama.

--xx--xx--

_**- Agora falta pouco, para que eu me liberte.- falou a mulher na caverna **_

_**- Sim imperatriz.Tudo esta correndo conforme o planejado- e com isso seu servo e ela sorriram**_

_**Continua...**_

_**--xx--xx--**_

Oi gente.

Primeiro de tudo, quero pedir desculpa pelas semanas sem postar esse capitulo que em nem ficou tão grande assim.

Poderia chegar aqui, e inventar mil e uma coisas, mais não estaria sendo justa nem com vocês e nem comigo mesma .Por isso estou aqui com esse capitulo curto, querendo pedir desculpas para vocês.Esperem que me desculpem mesmo.O que eu fiz foi muito ruim para mim e para minha própria fic.

Desculpem eu e Sofia , porque faremos de tudo para não atrasar mais nenhum capitulo, de nenhuma da minha fic.

Agora voltamos ao capitulo, primeiro, agora que vai começar a esquentar as coisas.A historia vai _**" começar "**_ mesmo a partir do próximo capitulo, que estar grande( não muito, mais grande).

Agradeço muitíssimo a quem me mandar comentários nesse capitulo, seja puxando a orelha ou comentando sobre esse capitulo. Queria me desculpar pelos erros que tinham no capitulo anterior, tava sem beta, mais agora eu tenho mhuhahahahhaha.

_**Agradeço de coração a:**_

_**Srta.Gilmore**__**:**_ Oi que bom que você adora esse negocio de bruxas, porque eu sou fascinada .E sim é verdade , por eu gostar muito resolvi criar um grupo, junto com mais três amigas minhas.Por isso sou meia bruxa. Que bom que você gostou do capitulo fico muito feliz.E espero que em desculpe pela demora .Beijo e espero que goste desse capitulo .

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira**__**:**_ Oi, que bom que você gostou do capitulo anterior..E como eu demorei muito com esse capitulo, quarta feira esta saindo o próximo capitulo.É uma maneira que achei de me desculpa r com vocês . E espero que em desculpe pela demora .Beijo e espero que goste desse capitulo .

_**Hyuuga Skazi**__**: **_Oi que bom, que você gostou do capitulo anterior, fiquei muito feliz de saber..Enquanto a ser bruxa, o melhor que você tem a fazer , é acreditar, e você mesmo montar seu próprio grupo, como eu fiz__.SE quiser que eu te explico como , me add no MSN, ai a gente conversa ta .Quanto as idéias, eu já passei por isso, e ainda passo, mais fica mais fácil, quando você escreve tudo que vêm na sua cabeça, ai depois é só organizar E espero que em desculpe pela demora .Beijo e espero que goste desse capitulo .

_**Hanna Uchiha**__**: **_Minha agora também beta, que bom que você gostou da capitulo anterior .Agora começa a historia mhuhahahahhaha. E espero que em desculpe pela demora .Beijo e espero que goste desse capitulo .

_**Eeva Uchiha7**__**: **_Minha migaaaa, Tia...rererere.Que bom que você ta gostando da fic ta.. Ne não , só que você tava num dia ruim rererere.. E espero que em desculpe pela demora .Beijo e espero que goste desse capitulo .

_**Prisma-san**__**:**_Desculpa pelo erro, foi erro técnico tutututut .Digamos que seu chute esta numa direção boa rerererer,(Sofia: falou de mais baka¬¬)Também não gosto muita da Ino,nada contra a quem goste, e eu também faço fic que ela boazinha, mais nessa ela vai sofrer mhuhahahahahaha. . E espero que em desculpe pela demora .Beijo e espero que goste desse capitulo .

Agradeço a todas vocês que não sabem o quanto seus comentários são importantes para mim.Obrigada de coração.

E se me desculparem espero comentários nesse capitulo ta.E o próximo será postado na quarta-feira( Sofia: estamos tentando nós desculpar com vocês. )

Beijo e ate quarta.

-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Twitches**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

--xxxx--xxxx--

Capitulo 4: Um dia muito estranho._**( eu: sem criatividade para um nome melhor.; Sofia: tinha que ser ¬¬, baka.)**_

Tudo amanheceu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e aquilo não passava de um sonho para Sakura.Mais ao passar pelo armário da tia não pode deixar de olhar atentamente para ele, como que se lá no fundo aquilo, não era um sonho.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, e desse para a cozinha, onde se encontrou uma tia sorridente.

- Feliz aniversario minha flor.- disse Tsunade a abraçando.

- Obrigada tia.- disse a garota, para logo continuar- os preparativos da festa estão prontos?

- Claro que sim, e se depender de mim, você vai ter a melhor festa de 16 anos.- disse Tsunade cantarolando.

- Menos tia, bem menos.- disse sorrindo e se preparando para ir na escola.

--xx--xx--

Enquanto Sakura ia para escola, Tsunade mexia no fogão enquanto era observada por Salém.

- Tsunade você acha mesmo certo deixar ela ir para a escola ?.

- Ora Salém, você sabe que eu não poderia a impedir de ir .E tenha calma, Sakura sabe se cuidar muito bem.

- Eu sei, o problema é se ela ficar nervosa.

- Então caro Salém, teremos que pedir pra Merlin, não deixar que isso aconteça.

--xx--xx--

Sakura caminhava em direção a escola, com os pensamentos longes.

Pensava que agora finalmente faria seus 16 anos, que não seria a única novinha na sala.

Estava tão distraída pensando nisso e em sua festa, que não viu que uma pessoa estava andando do seu lado, com um meio sorriso.( eu: quem será?; Sofia: dole uma, dole duas rerererer)

- Parabéns rozinha.- falou a pessoa que se encontrava agora sorrindo abertamente, perante a cara de susto da garota.

- Ora Sai Obrigada.Mias você, não precisa ter me dado esse susto.- falou um pouco pálida , por ainda estar em choque.

- Desculpe-me rozinha, é que não resisti.- disse dando um sorriso, e voltando a andar do lado da garota.

- Engraçadinho.- disse por fim , rindo.

- Tenho que ir agora, te vejo na sua festa rozinha.- disse dando um demorado beijo no rosto da garota, fazendo a mesma ficar surpresa e corada.

- Ate.- disse acenando, para ele , enquanto o via ir falar com uns garotos.

" Primeiro o Sasuke, me chamando de florzinha e me dando um beijo no rosto, agora é o Sai, que mal, falo, mais hoje alem de ser chamada de rozinha e ter uma conversa normal com ele, acabo de ganhar um beijo.Eu em, o que será que deu nesses dois?"- pensou a garota enquanto caminhava ate sua sala.

_**--xxx--xx--**_

_**-Vejo que ele deu alguns passos.- disse a mulher na caverna.**_

_**- Ele esta saindo melhor que a encomenda, não acha Imperatriz.?- disse seu servi leal, enquanto lia alguns livros. **_

_**- Se continuar assim ,logo , logo estarei livre, desse maldito aprisionamento.- disse soltando uma gargalhada diabólica.**_

_**--xxx--xxx--**_

Sakura mal acabou de chegar aos portões da escola , e já foi agarrada por uma morena louca de olhos e cabelos chocolate e de corpo bem definido, que prendia o cabelo com coques.(eu: quem será ela ?; Sofia: ta tão difícil não é rererer)

- Sakura, parabéns miga.- disse a morena a abraçando cada vez mais forte.

- Ten Ten, se você me soltar ,eu posso respirar.- disse a garota quase vermelha.

- A desculpa miga.Mais meus parabéns, tudo de bom para você, muita festa e muito beijo na boca.- disse a morena , fazendo a outra rir.

- Ta muito obrigada.-disse sorrindo.- vai a minha festa hoje depois da aula?- perguntou fazendo a outra dar uma gargalhada.

- Mias é claro,que vou.Afinal algum tem que te ajudar a ser forte, pra receber o Uchiha.- disse fazendo Sakura , ficar ligeiramente corada, mais pronta para dar o troco.

- A é, você, tem mesmo que ir, afinal quem vai ficar babando num Hyuuga.- disse sorrindo maliciosamente, fazendo Ten Ten ficar da cor de um tomate.

- Haaa, sem graça, golpe baixo.- disse fazendo cara de magoada, fazendo as duas logo rirem.

- Será,que você poderia sair da frente, Haruno, esta ofuscando minha beleza.- disse uma voz extremamente irritante, atrás das duas amigas, fazendo as mesmas nem olharem para trás , para saber de quem se tratava.

- A claro, Sakura esquecemos nossos óculos.- disse Ten Ten , fazendo Ino, se achar ainda mais, para logo continuar.- esse nariz de porco , esta nos deixando cegas.- concluiu, fazendo todos que estava em volta destamparem a rir, deixando Ino fula da vida.( Eu: bem feito ; Sofia: ela não mentiu )

- Olha quem fala a panda.- disse fazendo os presentes rirem da morena, a fazendo fechas os punhos.- E a órfãozinha ,que é cuidada,por uma tia biruta.

Nesse exato momento, em que acabou de falar, Sakura que estava de costas para ela , e de cabeça baixa de tanto rir, levantou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos, mostrando o brilho vermelho que se formava em volta dos verdes, fazendo Ten Ten que estava a sua frente dar alguns passos para trás assustada com o que via.

Se alguém queria tirar Sakura do serio, era se meter com sua família.Era fazer isso e assinar sua sentença de morte.Mais agora ela estava diferente.

" Por Kami-sama, o que aconteceu com a Sakura, parece que ela foi possuída.? "- pensou Ten Ten enquanto se afastava mais de Sakura.

Ino continuava rindo com suas amigas, quando viu a Haruno, olhar para ela, com aquele brilho vermelho nós, a fazendo dar alguns passos para trás assustada.

- Eu vou falar uma vez só então preste atenção.- disse chagando cada vez mais perto da garota loira, que agora dava vários passos para trás.- Lave bem essa sua boca imunda, antes de falar ou pensar na minha família.-disse com a voz carregada de raiva, assim que abria um sorriso diabólico, assustando a todos.- ou então juro por quem você quiser,que vai ser a ultima vez que vai falar na vida, quando eu acabar com você.

- Esta me ameaçando Haruno? Porque se estiver não estou com medo.- mentiu descaradamente a loira, tentando arranjar coragem .

- Há sim...eu estou...Mais posso te garantir...que é melhor você ter muito medo de mim...- disse se aproximando cada vez mais de Ino, a fazendo a muxar, e deixando os presentes espantados.

Sakura possuía um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.Que vira uma Sakura sempre doce é meiga, agora não acharia que era a mesma pessoa.Essa Sakura tinha um ar de maldade.

Caminhou mais um pouco ,a te a garota, mais foi impedida de sua caminhada, quando foi puxada para trás, por uma mão forte, a fazendo ficar de frente a pessoa.

- É melhor você sumir daqui Ino, não vou segura-lá par sempre.- disse o rapaz que agora sacudia Sakura delicadamente.

-Vo... Você...- foi a ultima coisa que ela disse antes de desmaiar, sendo pegada no colo pelo garoto.

--xxx--xxx--

No outro lado dali, uma mulher a olhava fixamente.

- Devi ter seguido o conselho do Salém .- disse para si mesmo um pouco alto.- não devi ter permitido que ela viesse na escola agora tenho que consertar tudo.

Então ela fechou os olhos , e uma aura( eu : tomara que seja assim que escreve.; Sofia: baka.¬¬) azul, a envolveu , fazendo com que os acontecimentos de instantes fossem esquecidos por todos.

- Falta pouco para Sakura descobrir o que ela realmente é.- disse por fim indo em borá.

_**--xx--xx--**_

_**Na caverna um grito de raiva foi escutado por seu servo, o fazendo tremer.**_

_**- Então quer dizer que Tsunade resolveu brincar de apagar as coisas.- disse para si mesma.- Maldita.- rosnou por fim.**_

_**- O que foi Imperatriz? – perguntou seu servo de confiança.**_

_**- Nada , somente que os jogos estão começando a ficar interessantes.- disse por fim sorrindo.( eu: essa coisa só ri?; Sofia: o.O, Sei...lá)**_

_**--xx--xx-- **_

Sakura acordou depois de alguns minutos, numa cama.Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou ser uma .

- Onde estou.? – perguntou, mais achando que não teria resposta, pois se encontrava sozinha, mais sendo surpreendida por ter uma resposta.

- Você, esta na enfermaria.- disse um rapaz se levantando da cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Sasuke, o que aconteceu? Eu só me lembro de ter encontrado a Ten Ten e que riamos , depois não me lembro de mais nada.- disse tentando se levantar.

- Ei florzinha pode ficar ai onde esta.- falou a impedindo de levantar.- eu só vi você, conversando com a Ten Ten, e que depois você começou a tontear e caiu para trás.ai eu a peguei no colo.- narrou a historia o garoto, fazendo com que a garota desse um longo suspiro.- você esta bem ?

- Sim , minha cabeça que dói um pouco, mais vou sobreviver.- tentou tirar o clima pesado a garota.

- Que bom florzinha, você me deixou muito preocupado.- disse se aproximando da garota a fazendo corar.

Sakura já não estava entendendo mais nada.Sasuke tinha acabado de falar que estava preocupado com ela? ( Eu e Sofia: que kawai eu quero.)

Sasuke foi se aproximando cada vez mais da garota que agora estava sentada na cama. Mais foi interrompido quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou.

- Rozinha, você esta bem ?- perguntou Sai , se aproximando da garota.

- Esta, mais ela anão pode ficar recebendo visitas.- disse Sasuke a interrompendo.

- Então o que você esta fazendo aqui, Sasuke?- perguntou fazendo Sasuke serrar os olhos.

- Eu a trouxe para cá.Então eu posso ficar.- respondeu indiferente, fazendo o outro fechar os punhos.( eu; esse dois me lembram duas pessoas.; Sofia: com certeza.)

Sakura olhava aquilo, um tanto espantada.Sasuke e Sai, estavam discutindo sobre quem iria ficar mo quarto com ela? ( eu e Sofia: o.O')Não isso era muito para a cabeça dela.

Estava prestando atenção nós dois, quando viu a porta ser aberta, e dela entrar Ten Ten.

A morena passou por eles , com os olhos abertos,e viu uma Sakura sentada na cama, olhando para os dois , com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- É... estão assim a muito tempo.?- perguntou a morena , depois de se aproximar da amiga.

- Alguns minutos.- respondeu dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Se sente melhor.- perguntou a morena , agora com a voz seria.

- Sim, mais que tão a gente sair daqui.?- perguntou se pondo de pé.

- Ok.- respondeu simplesmente , se pondo a caminhar ate a porta com Sakura.- mais e eles?- perguntou por fim , parando atrás dela.

- Há, alguma hora eles vão cansar.- respondeu simplesmente saindo da sala, com a amiga.

Sasuke e Sai, estavam discutindo, quando Sasuke deu por falta de Sakura.

- Onde ela esta ?- perguntou para si mesmo, olhando em volta da enfermaria .

- Não sei – respondeu o outro olhando também em volta.

"Aff, ela vai ver só quando eu a encontrar na festa dela."- pensou os dois rapazes saindo da sala em direções opostas.

Continua...

--xx--xx--

Oi gente

Desculpa o atraso de um dia, acabei esse capitulo tarde, ai não deu pra postar.

Esse capitulo, é no dia do aniversario da Sakura , mais de manha.Ai no próximo capitulo é que vai ter a festa e tudo mais.Desculpe-me se esse capitulo não estiver bom ta. Prometo melhorar.

Agradeço de coração a :

_**Prisma-san**__**: **_que bom que você em desculpou pela demora.É eu não vou abandonar a fic , só foi um atraso.Olha eu puis novos personagens , como o Sai e a Ten Ten, como você tinha falado.Não ia por ela não, mais ai você falou e eu resolvi por..Se você quiser dar alguma sugestão sobre o par dela e ou sobre a própria personagem , fique a vontade ta.Beijo e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo .Espero seu comentário ta.

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira:**_ Que bom que você adorou fico muito feliz. . A desculpa pela demora de um dia, mais eu vou tentar não demorar mais ta .. .Beijo e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo .Espero seu comentário ta.

Gente valeu de novo e desculpa o atraso.Ate o próximo capitulo,q eu vou tentar postar no dia certo.

Fui...


	6. Chapter 6

Twitches

_**Twitches**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

--xxxx--xxxx—

Capitulo 5: A festa

Depois de sair da enfermaria com Ten Ten, Sakura agora se encontrava sentada , em sua mesa, esperado o sinal bater, para poder finalmente ir para sua casa e se arrumar para a sua festa..

Faltava apenas meia hora, mais Sakura estava impaciente de mais para esperar.

"O Sinal tinha que bater agora."- mal acabou de pensar isso e o sinal bateu, fazendo todos olharem pasmos para o sinal, mais logo arrumaram suas coisas para saírem.

Sakura foi uma dessas pessoas que não deram muita importância para esse pequeno detalhe e já estava saindo em disparada para sua casa sendo acompanhada por Ten Ten.

-xx--xx-

_**- Em tão os poderes dela estão se manifestando, rápido.- disse a voz.**_

_**- Sim minha Imperatriz .- respondeu um de seus servos, com uma capa vermelha..**_

_**- Ótimo , tudo esta saindo conforme o planejado.- disse para si mesmo , mais seu servo acaba escutando.**_

_**- O que disse Imperatriz.?**_

_**-Nada de muito importante, mais logo você vai saber.- falou fazendo seu servo rir, mais fazendo que ele não notasse seu sorriso cruel.**_

" _**Ele já esta se tornando insuportável demais para meu gosto.Pena era um bom seguidor."- pensou enquanto recitava um feitiço antigo, fazendo com que a alma de seu servo, saísse de seu corpo e entrasse no livro.**_

_**-Espero que isso sirva de lição para você .- disse fazendo com que seu servo de confiança saísse de trás de uma estante.**_

_**- Sim minha Imperatriz.- disse apenas se retirando. **_

-xx--xx-

Sakura chegou em sua casa acompanhada e viu que tudo já estava pronto. As bexigas, os enfeites, o bolo, os refrigerantes e os salgadinhos, estavam todos prontos.

-Uau, como,sua tia consegui arrumar tudo tão rápido ?- perguntou Ten Ten, baixo só para Sakura escutar.

-Eu tenho meus truques.- respondeu uma voz vinda da cozinha, impedindo Sakura de responder.

-Como ela escutou ? – perguntou Ten Ten , espantada para Sakura.

-Sei lá, mais ela sempre me espanta também.

-Ei vocês duas, subam logo e vão se arrumar, daqui a pouco os convidados vão chegar.- disse Tsunade aparecendo na porta da sala.- e Sakura tem um presente para você na sal cama.- e dizendo isso continuou arrumando os preparativos finais.

Sakura sem perder tempo subiu, para seu quarto sempre acompanhada por Ten Ten.

Logo chegou a frente de seu quarto e abriu a porta,e foi correndo para sua cama.

Lá estava dois envelopes , uma maior e outro menor. Estava também dois bilhetes.

Sakura pegou o primeiro bilhete, que estava em cima dopacote maior e o abrui.

_Sakura._

_Espero que goste desse meu presente, pois sei que você ficara tão_

_bela, quanto sua mãe._

_ Tsunade_

Sakura acabou de ler e rasgou o envelope, revelando um lindo vestido brando de amarrar no pescoço e trancado nas costas.Viu que ele era justo ate a cintura e depois era rodado ate a altura do joelho.

Sakura ficou maravilhada com o vestido e com a sandália de salto alto e de amarrar na perna, também branca,

-Nossa Sakura que lindo.- disse Ten Ten, pegando o vestido e o analisando.

-É mesmo.- disse apenas ,pegando lago me seguida o pequeno envelope o abrindo, vendo que era um colar em prata, com uma flor de cerejeira desenhada em rosa, clarinho e algumas flores verdes esmeralda ,desenhadas em volta. Preso nele , havia outro bilhetinho.

_Sakura _

_Esse colar era de sua mãe, e ela um dia antes dela morrer ela me entregou, falando para que eu a entrega-se somente quando completasse 16 anos._

_Saiba que ele representa o amor de sua mãe de seu pai por você._

_Por tanto nunca se esqueça disso._

Tsunade

Os olhos de Sakura encheram de lagrimas quando acabou de ler.Então ela notou que o colar era de abrir.

Abriu o pingente e viu a foto de sua mãe de seu pai, a abraçando quando era bebê, e que sorriam.

Do outro lado, havia um inscrição.

_Não importa o que nós aconteça, Sakura, você sempre será nosso anjinho rosa._

_E sempre teremos orgulho de você._

_Com amor Papai e Mamãe._

Sakura enquanto li, lagrimas caiam de seu rosto.

-O que foi Sakura.?- perguntou a morena do seu lado, e apenas como resposta da rosinha, recebeu o bilhete e o colar para ler.

A morena assim , como Sakura, começou a chorar e abraçou. Depois de alguns minutos assim , elas se separaram e a morena foi a primeira a falar enxugando as lagrimas.

-Sakura hoje não é dia de chorar, vamos seque essa lagrimas e vamos nos arrumar.- disse ela sorrindo docemente para a amiga.

-Tem razão, hoje é um dia de alegria.- disse sorrindo e beijando seu colar.

-xx--xx--

Finalmente os convidados estavam começando, a chegar e já se encontravam a maioria na sala.

-E então Ten Ten, que esta ai?- perguntou Sakura, que estava escondida em seu quarto.

-Muita gente, ate mesmo a cobra da Ino, eu ainda me pergunto quem a convidou.- disse a morena sorrindo, que estava, com um calca jeans, rasgada toda na cocha e nós bolsos, uma bata preta caída nos ombros, escrita em prata _**Kiss Me**_. Os cabelos soltos, fazendo com que belos cachos caíssem ate a metade de suas costas. Uma bota preta de cano alto e salto alto, por cima da calca, e brincos de argolas prata Um lápis preto nós olhos, e apenas um brilho nós olhos.

-Tem certeza que eu estou bem Ten Ten.?- perguntou Sakura pela vigésima vez.

-Sakura você esta linda.E agora vamos, vamos descer agora.- disse a morena empurrando a garota ate os começo da escada, fazendo com que todos olhassem para as duas.

Sakura estava com os vestido e com a sandália que ganhou de sua tia.O vestido havia ficado perfeito nela, como se fosse feito somente para ela.Usava também o colar de sua mãe, que combinava com seus cabelos e olhos.Seus cabelos estava cacheados, e completamente soltos, lápis preto nós olhos e apenas um brilho nós lábios . Fazendo um ar de menina, mulher nela. Um brinco de argola prata.

Sakura ficou extremamente corada quando percebeu todos os olhares em sua direção, mais mesmo assim, sorriu e desceu as escadas,recebendo abraços e elogios de todos os presentes, menos é claro de Ino e suas clones.( Eu: tinha que ser.; Sofia: inveja mata e corroi as pessoas.xD)

-Sakura.- ela escutou sua tia lhe chamando , e correu para abraçar.

-Você esta muito parecida com sua mãe, meu bem.- disse percebendo que a menina a abraçava cada vez mais.

-Obrigada tia, por tudo.- disse a soltando e sorrindo.

Ela estava tão feliz, e distraída que nem percebeu quando Ten Ten a puxou para a cozinha.

-Sakura, Neji e Sasuke,chegaram.- disse a morena quase dando um ataque.

-Respira e inspira, e forca na peruca.- disse sorrindo , fazendo a amiga sorrir e foram de encontro a Sasuke e Neji.

Os dois estavam lindos.( Eu: conta uma novidade XD; Sofia: pois é né rsrsr)

Sasuke, usava uma calca jeans,normal e um tênis preto.Usava uma camisa azul escuro dobrada nas mangas e com dois botões abertos e os cabelos bem, mais bem desarrumados.

Neji , usava também uma calca jeans norma, e um tênis preto.Mais a cor da camisa de gola alta.( Eu: não sei o nome daquelas camisas gomen .; Sofia: baka u.u').E os cabelos normais, presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Esta muito linda florzinha.- disse Sasuke, assim que as duas garotas chegaram perto deles, e abraçando Sakura no mesmo momento.- Parabéns minha flor.- disse ele ainda abraçado a ela, falando em seu ouvido, com uma voz rouca.( Eu e Sofia: babando )

-Obrigada.- disse quando se soltaram.

-Parabéns Sakura, - disse Neji também a abraçando.( Eu e Sofia:por kami-sama, alguém nós abane.) – E você esta muito linda Ten Ten.- continuou olhando para Ten Ten, vendo a garota corar e responder um baixo obrigada.

Enquanto os 4 ficavam só se encarando, Ino via tudo de longe, com sua clones, morrendo de raiva.

-Eu vou lá acabar com a graça daquela " zinha", agora mesmo.

Continua...

--xx--xx--

Oi ... gente ( diz a autora meio receio de aparecer.)

Gomen, eu não tinha intenção de demorar tanto para postar esse capitulo.Mais vocês sabem idéias, são coisas raras de vez enquanto.

Sofia: de vez em sempre, você quer dizer u.u'

Sofia, da para não piorar as coisas ?

Sofia: aff, que seja u.u'

Bom continuando , gomen por ter parado numa parte tão crucial , mais vocês sabem , é a vida.

_**Sofia: piadinha sem graça essa, sua baka u.u'**_

Hehehe, mais gente espero que esse capitulo esteja bom.

Agradeço de coração á:

_**Hanna Uchiha: pois é , quem mandou mexer com a família da Sakura-chan.8 ). Outra coisa, temos que combinar um dia para você poder betar minha fic.Hora você não é minha beta?.Vê se entra no msn, para gente marcar um dia.-**_

_**Beijo e espero que você goste desse capitulo., e espero seu comentário nela ta .**_

_**Prisma-san**__**:rerer, também adorei escrever isso, bem feito pra Ino.8).Claro, ai já teve o começo dos dois, e vai ter muito mais.E eu também sou viciada nós dois.rsrssr.**__** Beijo e espero que você goste desse capitulo., e espero seu comentário nela ta .**_

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira**__**: Que bom que gostou do outro capitulo e obrigada pelo elogio.**__** Beijo e espero que você goste desse capitulo., e espero seu comentário nela ta .**_

Valeu gente de coração , muito obrigada.

E por ultimo: Como eu to completando um ano que posto e conheço o fanfiction, e que Domingo agora é meu niver de 17 aninhos, queria que vocês onegai me mandassem seus comentários.Seria o melhor presente que vocês poderiam me dar.

E no Sábado e domingo, vou viajar então o outro capitulo será postado na Sexta feira.

Espero ler sues comentários ate lá.

Beijo e valeu gente

Te Sexta.


	7. Chapter 7

Bom oi gente

Eu sei que tinha prometido mais um capitulo pra minhas fics, mais tenho uma péssima noticia.

Eu não consegui, acabara antes de sexta, e não tem jeito de eu postar.

Tá ai vocês me perguntam, Sua baka, porque em vez de você estar, ai escrevendo desculpas, não posta um capitulo?

Sofia: eu perguntaria isso.¬¬

Pois é, eu não queria escrever um capitulo horrível para vocês.Poxa vocês, tem o maior trabalho para ler e me aturar e ainda escrever um comentário,que eu ficaria sem graça de postar qualquer coisa.

Então espero que me desculpem , por não ter cumprido o que prometi, mais juro que tentei, mais não deu.

Obrigada dês de já a todos vocês , que sempre me mandaram reviwes, desculpa mesmo.

Beijo e ate o próximo capitulo, que farei de tudo para estar ótimo e sem demoras.

Beijo e Tchau


	8. Chapter 8

_**Twitches**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

--xxxx--xxxx—

_**Capitulo 6: Eu sou o que?**_

Ino se preparava para ir em direção aos quatro quando foi parada por ma loira alta e de um grande busto.

- Sai da minha frente.- disse a garota tentando passar , mais foi bloqueada novamente.

Tsunade apenas se abaixou e sorrindo disse.

- Eu não sei quem você pensa que é.Pois pra mim , não passa de uma loirinha sem sal, toda orgulhosa.-foi dizendo, deixando Ino totalmente desconcertada.- Mais isso não importa.O importante é eu te lembrar, que se você pensar em estragar a festa de minha sobrinha, você terá que acertar contas comigo.Ok.- finalizou piscando e saindo em direção oposta de Ino, que permanecia calada e espantada.( Eu: toma,- Sofia: troca de ferradura 8P.)

-xx--xx--

Os quatro ainda continuavam se olhando, ate que Tsunade percebeu e foi avisar a sobrinha que já era Meia-noite.

Sakura foi em direção ao bolo, e enquanto todos acabaram de cantar parabéns para ela fez um pedido.

" Queria poder ter meus pais aqui comigo, pelo menos essa noite."

Todos aplaudiram , e a festa rolou solta.

Já era exatamente 3:00 da manha e o ultimo convidado, acabara de sair.Sakura estava exausta, assim como Ten Ten e Tsunade, que preferiram ir se deitar.

Sakura porem ficou um pouco mais acordada, sentada, no jardim ainda com a roupa de festa.

Ela começou a pensar no que acontecerá, hoje.No olhar de Sasuke, sobre ela, que ela por sua vez não o viu depois dos parabéns. O presente que ganhara de sua tia.Mais algo a tirou de suas pensamentos.

- Sakura...- uma voz de mulher a chamava

- Quem esta ai ?- perguntou a menina se levantando e olhando em volta

- Sakura...

- Apareça.- gritou a menina já desesperada

Foi então que Sakura a viu.Uma mulher muito bonita que estava com um vestido negro, antigo, mais não deixava de ser bonito.

- Quem é você ?- perguntou a garota se aproximando mais da misteriosa mulher.

- Seu pior pesadelo.- respondeu a mulher sorrindo diabolicamente.

Então Sakura se lembrou de seu sonho, da mulher que a fez sentir uma medo profundo, então começou a correr para longe dela.

- Quem é você ? E porque esta atrás de mim.- falou com algumas lagrimas nos olhos .

- Você durante anos foi a razão da minha infelicidade, agora é minha vez de me divertir Kurenai.

( EU: obs: eu não sei o nome da mãe da Sakura, então dei esse nome a ela.Só o nome que vai ser parecido ta, porque a pessoa vai ser diferente, mais tarde vocês vão saber ta.)

Sakura parou no momento.

- Não sou Kurenai, sou Sakura.Kurenai é minha mãe.- explicou se virando para a mulher, esquecendo que estava sendo perseguida.

- Mhuhaahahahahah, você terá o mesmo fim que...- mais foi interrompida por uma voz alta

- Morgana, se tocar em Sakura, acabo com você.- disse a pessoa pondo-se na frente de Sakura.

- Ora, ora Tsunade, esta bem, mais você não vai proteger ela pra sempre.- e dizendo isso sumiu.

Sakura continuava parada sem entender nada.Lembrava desse nome , mais não sabia a onde tinha escutado.

- Sakura você esta bem ?- perguntou Tsunade a abraçando

- Sim, mais porque ela estava atrás de mim? E o que minha mãe fez com ela.?- perguntou afastando um pouco de sua tia.

- Sakura já esta na hora deu te contar uma coisa .- disse assim que avistou Salém.

- E o que seria .?

- Bom é um pouco complicado, mais vejo que você tem que saber a verdade.- fez uma pausa, para logo continuar.- Sakura você é filha de uma bruxa muito poderosa, então você também é uma bruxa.  
Sakura permanecia calada tentando entender o absurdo que sal tia lhe falara,no momento tão sreio.

- A fala serio que eu sou uma bruxa.Só falta agora Salém, falar- falou ironicamente , vendo seu gato sentar perto de suas pernas.

- Algum problema nisso Sakura.- respondeu Salém naturalmente sendo encarado por Sakura

- HAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritou antes de desmaiar.

- Bom pelo menos foi um começo.- suspirou Tsunade, pegando a sobrinha no colo.

Continua...

--xx--xx--

aparece Itachi, vendo se a barra ta limpa.Depois de um tempo volta com a autora escondida atrás dele

Bom , oi gente

Perdão pela demora,essa extrapolou.

E eu sei que você querem me matar , mais não me matem.De uns probleminhas aqui e alem do mais , minha criatividade voou longe.Então perdão.

_**Itachi: é gente perdoem a Mari-chan , eu sei o quanto ela tentou postar antes. sorriso malandro e piscando perdoem ela vai.**_

_**Sofia: vê se pode , ate ele kkkkkkkkk**_

Mais continuando me desculpem mesmo.Mais tem um lado bom nisso, mais dois capítulos estão prontos então vou poder postar em dia xþ.

Agradeço de coração a :

_**Hanna Uchiha**__**: Oi, obrigada pelos parabéns, e pois é , tem tanto mistérios, mais logo, logo eles vão ser revelados ;). Bom as duas bem que tentaram, mais gracas a Tsunade deu tudo certo rsrsrsrrs. .E desculpa a demora por ter mandar os capítulos, foi sem intenção.É mesmo muito triste, mais quem sabe como a historia vai acabara né.rsrsrsr. Beijo e obrigada por gostar do capitulo anterior ficou extremamente feliz.Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo.E me desculpe pela demora não foi por querer.Beijo e obrigada 8). ).( E me manda seu msn de novo, porque deu problema no meu pc,e acho que apagou, porque não te acho lá.Por isso não te mandei o capitulo.)**_

_**ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS**__**:Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz ; ). Beijo e obrigada por gostar da minha fic ficou extremamente feliz.Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo.E me desculpe pela demora não foi por querer.Beijo e obrigada 8).**_

_**Prisma-san**__**:Pois é kkkkkk, obrigada pelos parabéns.E que bom que você gostou do NejiTenten, ainda vai pintar muita coisa,;). ). Beijo e obrigada por gostar da minha fic ficou extremamente feliz.Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo.E me desculpe pela demora não foi por querer.Beijo e obrigada 8).**_

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira**__**:Pois é to ficando velhinha kkkkkkkkk, obrigada pelos parabéns.Ainda bem que ela não fez nada se não ia ter que arrumar outra vilã, porque eu ia te ajudar a matar ela kkkkk.Eu também queria ser abraçada pelos meninos ;). E obrigada por me perdoar pela demora, não foi por querer , e obrigada de S2 por entender . Beijo e obrigada por gostar do capitulo anterior ficou extremamente feliz.Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo..Beijo e obrigada 8).**_

Obrigada gente e desculpa pela demora novamente.

_**Itachi: é sim gente e espero que tenham gostado do capitulo da Mari-chan.**_

_**Sofia: o gente desculpa ai xþ.**_

Beijo gente e ate mais


	9. Chapter 9

Twitches

_**Twitches**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**--xx--xx--**_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_-A fala serio que eu sou uma bruxa.Só falta agora Salém, falar- falou ironicamente , vendo seu gato sentar perto de suas pernas.___

_- Algum problema nisso Sakura.- respondeu Salém naturalmente sendo encarado por Sakura ___

_- HAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritou antes de desmaiar.___

_- Bom pelo menos foi um começo.- suspirou Tsunade, pegando a sobrinha no colo._

_**--xx--xx--**_

_**Capitulo 7: Sendo uma bruxa**_

Sakura acordou em sua cama e olhou para os lados.

"Foi um sonho". - pensou enquanto se levantava e ia fazer sua higiene matinal, trocou de roupa pondo seu uniforme e desceu para tomar café.

Passou por sua Tia e por Salém, os olhando atentamente, mas logo balançou a cabeça.

-Bom dia - falou procurando uma maçã.

-Bom dia meu bem, dormiu bem?- perguntou Tsunade com um sorriso

-Sim. - afirmou.- eu quero uma faca... - mais foi cortada assim que apareceu uma faca em sua frente.

-Não foi um sonho Sakura, você é mesmo uma bruxa.- falou Salém, subindo em cima da mesa.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - gritou ela antes de se afastar.

-Não precisa ficar assim, Sakura, você é uma bruxa, só tem que aceitar isso - falou Tsunade, sorrindo – e Salém é seu guardião, ele não lhe fará mal nenhum.

- É verdade Sakura. - falou o gato. - Sempre estarei com você.

Sakura ficou alguns minutos processando aquilo tudo. Até que resolveu falar.

-Quer dizer que eu vou poder fazer aqueles feitiços legais do cinema? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando, fazendo os outros presentes caírem pra trás com gota( Eu e Sofia: rsrsrsrs, Itachi: ai meu Kami-sama)

-Claro, Sakura. - falou a loira para garota que a abraçou.

-Tenho que contar pra Tenten.

-Espera Sakura, você não pode sair contando para todo mundo sobre seus poderes, pode ser perigoso. - advertiu Salém

-Não se preocupe Salém , ela é minha única amiga de verdade , sei que posso confiar nela.- disse a rosada se levantando.

-Ah, só uma coisa- disse olhando para sua tia.- posso usar feitiços quando quiser?

-Se não for fazer mal a pessoas inocentes, pode sim.- disse a loira sorrindo.

--xx--xx--

Sakura chegou na escola e foi direto para sua sala, onde avistou Tenten sentada em sua carteira.

-Tenten, tenho que te contar uma cosa, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai contar nada pra ninguém.- disse Sakura, séria

-Tá, você está me assustando, mas eu prometo.- disse a morena, também seria.

- Eu sou uma bruxa.- disse fazendo a outra rir.- Tá duvidando? Eu posso provar.- afirmou fazendo a outra a olhar.

-Quero ver então.

-Bom, eu não sou muito boa nisso, mais hoje de manhã eu desejei uma faca e ela apareceu.

Acho que eu tenho que me concentrar.- e dizendo isso ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. E disse bem calmamente: - Pode ser estranho, mas quero meu gato Salém aqui bem no chão. ( Eu e Sofia: ai que rima mais tosca u.ú; Itachi: ah ficou bonitinha xD).

Sakura acabou de falar isso e apontando seu dedo o chão, Salém apareceu lambendo seu pelo.

-Sakura, se não se importa eu gostaria de não ser alvo de sua bruxarias.- falou o gato, sem perceber que uma morena estava perto, e o olhava de boca aberta.- Ah, olá Tenten.

-Sakura, seu gato falou e você trouxe ele pra cá- disse olhando de um para o outro.- Que massa! - finalizou com os olhos brilhando.

Sakura e Tenten, ficaram conversando, enquanto Salém lambia seu pêlo preto distraidamente, afinal não tinha professor na sala.

-Ora, ora, quem vemos aqui para estragar meu dia, a testa de marquise e a panda.- disse uma voz fina atrás delas, fazendo com que a rosada e morena , olhassem para loira e suas clones.

-Bom dia pra você também porca. - falou Sakura, dando os ombros e voltando a conversar com Tenten.

-Não vire as costas para mim! - disse ela bufando de raiva e pegando no braço de Sakura.

-Sabe Ino, você precisa... - enquanto ia falando ela viu um menino vindo em direção a elas, com um sorvete na mão, fazendo-a ter uma idéia. - se esfriar. - murmurou somente para Tenten ouvir.

E com apenas uma piscadinha , o menino tropeçou uma em pedra que apareceu em sua frente, caindo e fazendo com que o sorvete que estava em sua mão caísse dentro do decote de Ino.

" Tô levando jeito nisso."- pensou Sakura sorrindo.

Na hora Sakura não conseguiu se controlar e começou a rir da cara de espanto de Ino, que logo depois correu para o banheiro.( Eu: coitado ...do sorvete.; Sofia: nunca mais será o mesmo xD; Itachi: o.O', vocês me assustam )

-Foi você Sakura? – perguntou Tenten.

-Não... Foi mágica – falou ela, fazendo as duas rirem muito.

"Ate que não é tão mau ser bruxa"- pensou Sakura sentando de novo na carteira.

_**--xx--xx--**_

_**-Quer dizer que a pequena esta gostando de usar seus poderes. - falou a Morgana **__**  
**_

_**-Parece que sim Imperatriz. - disse o jovem servo **__**  
**_

_**-Ótimo, então terei que por meu plano em prática. - disse ela sorrindo**__**  
**_

_**-Como quiser Imperatriz. - disse o jovem se retirando.**__****_

_**Continua...**_

_**--xx--xx--**_

Oi gente

Dessa vez eu não demorei muito né,xD

_**Sofia: tomo vergonha na cara né **_

_**Itachi: o Soso, não briga com a Mari não.**_

Brigada Ita-kun -

_**Itachi com um olhar 43. **_

_**Sofia: aff **_

Em primeiro lugar queria agradecer a minha beta **Hanna Uchiha, **valeu mesmo .E obrigada pelo toques .Agradeço de coração .Brigada E que bom que você gostou da Sakura usando os poderes dela , kkkkkk Adorei escrever aquela parte .Beijos e obrigada 

Bom não tenho muita coisa a falar desse capitulo, somente que adorei imaginar a cara da Ino, e podem ficar despreocupados que a Sakura vai aprontar muito ainda.xD

Apesar que eu tava sem muita imaginação para esse capitulo.Por isso não sei se ela ta muito bom. Só espero que minha imaginação volte logo, não to afim de atrás o próximo capitulo xD

Agradeço de coração a :

_**uchihinha**__**: Nossa que bom que você ta gostando da minha fic e obrigada pelo elogio.Fico extremamente feliz.Eu também já assisti todos os filmes dela, e eu via ate o seriado .Duas viciadas.Obrigada por gostar das minhas fics . Fico honrada em saber que você é minha fã. Espero que goste desse capitulo também.Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviwes e espero nesse também.Beijo e obrigada ; ).**_  
_**( Sofia: beijo pra você também amigaaaaaaaaa )**_

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira**__**: Que bom que você gostou do capitulo anterior me deixou muito feliz.Eu também já ouvi isso em algum filme mais, abafa que eu também não faço idéia do nome do filme rsrsrsr.Espero que goste desse capitulo também, e finalmente vou postar no dia certo rsrsrsrsrs.Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviwes e espero nesse também.Beijo e obrigada ; ).**_

_**Prisma-san**__**: Que bom que você entendeu sobre a demora.Pois é, agora Sakura vai começar a usufruir de seus poderes rsrsrsrsrsr. Espero que goste desse capitulo também.Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviwes e espero nesse também.Beijo e obrigada ; ).  
**_

_**miilla chan**__**: Seja bem vinda a minha humilde fic.E isso já aconteceu comigo, mais foi quando eu fui postar a fic , quase morri de raiva .kkkkk.Mais voltando , que bom que você gostou da minha fic , fiquei muito feliz em saber.Pois é mais eu estou tentando melhorar . a respeito da demora .E parece que eu to me saindo bem,( eu acho ).Acho que você vai ter que disputar o Sasuke-kun, com a Sakura-chan.( ainda bem que eu tenho o Ita-kun rsrsrsr).kkkk.Sim sim ,eu sigo o Wicca.n.n. E mais uma coisa, como o capitulo já tava pronto, não teve como eu mudar.Mais no próximo eu te presenteio ele , como as suas 15 paginas do Word.Feito? . Espero que goste desse capitulo também.Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviwes e espero nesse também.Beijo e obrigada ; ).  
**_

E eu peso que, gente me mandem seus comentários, adoraria saber o que estão achando da minha fic.

_** Itachi, com sorriso muito sexy. É gente adoraríamos saber o que estão achando da fic.**_

_**Sofia: lá vem o Itachi com o seu olhar 43 u.ú**_

_**Itachi: vai falar que você não gosta...Soso**_

_**Sofia: aff, eu não resisto xD**_

_**Mais deixando esses dois de lado. Beijos e ate o próximo capitulo **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Twitches**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**----xx----------------xx---------**_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_-Quer dizer que a pequena esta gostando de usar seus poderes.- falou a Morgana _

_-Parece que sim Imperatriz.- disse o jovem servo _

_-Ótimo, então terei que por meu plano em pratica.- disse ela sorrindo_

_-Como quiser Imperatriz.- disse o jovem se retirando._

_**--------xx-----------xx--------**_

_**Capitulo 8: Bons acontecimentos **_

Mais um dia nascia e Sakura acabara de acordar.

" _Já faz seis dias que eu descobri que era uma bruxa."-_ pesou Sakura enquanto ia fazer sua higiene matinal.

-Sakura será que você podia andar logo, se não vai chegar atrasa .- falou Salén do lado de fora do banheiro.

-Eu preferia quando você não falava ....- foi dizendo Sakura saindo do banheiro mais parou assim que viu Salén.

Sakura podia ate ter se acostumado com o seu gato falando , coisa que já não era normal. Mas agora, vê-lo, com um óculos redondo , sentado em cima de sua cama , lendo um grosso livro, era de mais. ( Eu: adoro essa parte no filme KKk; Sofia: é muito ilaria essa cena 8) )

-O que foi Sakura.?- perguntou Salén parando sua leitura e a olhando.

-Você esta lendo?- perguntou ela meio desconfiada.

-Não, eu estou jogando xadrez , quer jogar? – falou Salén revirando os olhos.- É claro que eu estou lendo, ou você acha que , por eu ser um gato falante , tenho que ser burro.?

-Quer mesmo que eu responda essa sua pergunta ?- falou ela sorrindo, fazendo seu gato a olhar estranho.

-De todos os meus 300 anos , eu tinha logo que ser gato de estimação de uma lesada ?- falou o gato, que logo em seguida foi atingido por uma almofada .- Miau, e ainda por cima violenta.

-Eu mereço.- falou Sakura rindo enquanto parava na frente de seu espelho.

" Hora de me vestir."pensou Sakura , se concentrando e fechando os olhos.

Ela já controlava quase todo o seu poder , tanto que nem precisava falar mais .( Eu: não pensem que vão se ver livres das minha rimar riduculas KKk.; Sofia: ai, mais tinha que ser baka mesmo.; Itachi: tadinha dela Soso..; Eu: bigada Ita-kun..; Itachi: não podemos brigar com crianças u.u ; Eu: filho de .......; Sofia: rsrsrsrsr )

Em apenas segundos ela reabriu os olhos, e já estava com um batinha branca , com um decote discreto de amarrar no pescoço, short jeans ate um dedo acima do joelho e um all star breto.

-Perfeito.- falou e quanto prendia seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

Sakura estava cansada de suas antigas roupas,e agora resolveu nunca em sua vida se tornaria um patricinha igual a Ino.

Ela pegou sua mochila preta , e rumou ate a porta do quarto.

-Ei Sakura , não se esqueça que você tem que treinar feitiços hoje.- falou Salén, interrompendo sua leitura de novo.

-Alem de velho é chato, claro que eu não esqueço.- falou ela rindo.

-O vida tirana. O que eu fiz para merecer isso ?.- falou Salén fingindo um choro.

-A e Salén , tem atum para você lá na mesa.- falou Sakura antes de sair do quarto.

-Adoroooooo atum .- falou Salén saindo em disparada para a cozinha.( Eu: rsrsrsrrs; Sofia: ele tem uma vida tão tirana kkkkkkk. ; Itachi: aff )

_**--------------xx-------------xx-------------**_

_**Enquanto Sakura caminhava em direção a escola ,duas sombras a seguiam.**_

_**-Tenho que ir, mais não se esqueça , não pode tirar os olhos dessa garota, se não a Imperatriz acabara com você .- disse a sombra mais alta.**_

_**-Não se preocupe Mestre .- disse o outro para seu mestre enquanto o via desaparecer.**_

_**----------xx----------------xx----------------**_

Sakura chegara em sua escola e já sentiu vários olhares em sua direção , a deixando muito corada. Mas resolveu os ignorar , e segui para sua sala, onde encontro Tenten olhando para a janela.

-Ei Tenten o que foi ?- perguntou a rosada

-Sakura você esta linda – falou a amiga a olhando com um sorriso.

-Obrigada, mais o que aconteceu com você ?- perguntou novamente vendo o sorriso da amiga sumindo.

-Ai Sakura, eu estava aqui pensando, nunca vou ter o Neji pra mim.- falou ela desanimada.

-O que ? Porque ?

-Sakura qual é ele nem olha pra mim.- disse a morena se virando para a amiga com os olhos marejados .

-Podemos resolver isso.- falou a rosada pegando no braço da amiga e a levando pra o banheiro mais próximo .

-Sakura o que vai fazer?- perguntou a morena.

-Calada que você vai logo saber.- falou a rosada sorrindo.

Tenten não era feia, pelo contrario era muito bonita,mais tinha um pequeno problema, ela não se arrumava. Não para ir ara a escola, ela ia, com uma calca muito larga, os cabelos presos em dois coques , uma camiseta larga e só.

Agora Sakura estava reparando, ela usava suas roupas quase iguais da amiga. E tinha que confessar aquilo escondia sua beleza e a de Tenten também.

Se concentrou , depois de se certificar que só havia as duas no banheiro e depois de alguns segundos a roupa de Tenten , já estava diferente.

Tenten agora esta , com uma bermudinha , num tom de jeans mais claro e toda rasgada menos na bunda. Uma blusa de mula-manca rosa bebê. E um all star branco com rosa.

-Perfeita – Sakura falou olhando a amiga.

-Sakura eu, eu....você é de mais .- falou a morena a abraçando.

-Agora só falta arrumar os cabelos- falou a rosada, desmanchando os coques para fazer um único só.

Agora as duas se olhavam no espelho .Estavam lindas, mesmo sem ter um litro de maquiagem no rosto e nem roupas de marcas.

Estavam elas mesmas .

-Você é uma das bruxinha que eu mais amo.- disse Tenten abraçando a amiga depois .

-Mais só tem eu de bruxa que você conhece.- disse Sakura rindo , enquanto elas riam .

-Detalhes Sakura.- disse enquanto iam saindo do banheiro, mais pararam assim que viram Ino e sua clones entrarem.

-Vejo que a testuda e a panda resolveram mudar de roupa. Pena que não tem como mudar de rosto.- falou Ino fazendo as outras clones rirem.

Sakura olhou para Tenten que entendeu imediatamente e assim as duas riram.

-Olha Ino , ate que eu poderia ficar falando com você, mas eu não tenho tempo, nem a Tenten, por isso tchau .- falou Sakura abrindo passagem por entre a três.- E Ino, acho melhor você tirar essa aranha do seu cabelo , pode ser venenosa.- disse ela rindo.

-Que aranha você ficou louca.- foi dizendo Ino enquanto ia se ver no espelho.

Assim que ela se olhou no espelho viu uma pequena arranha bem no centro de sua cabeça .

Ela começou a correr de um lado para o outro, gritando TIRA para as outras duas que corriam atrás dela.

Sakura e Tenten tiveram que sentar de tanto que riram da cara de Ino. E riram ainda mais quando uma das clones , começou a tacar papel higiênico na cabeça da Ino.

Quando se deram conta a aranha não estava mais na cabeça de Ino, e ela estava num estado deplorável. ( Eu: a Sakura ta boazinha neh ? rsrsr ; Sofia e Itachi: bem feito n.n )

Depois de muito riso, Sakura e Tenten , começaram a voltar para suas salas, ate que viram Sasuke e Neji, caminhando em sua direção.

As duas no momento em que viram os garotos prenderam a respiração, e Sakura viu que Tenten começou a corar.

Foi então que Sakura teve uma idéia.E continuou andando junto de uma corada Tenten.

-Bom dia meninas- falou Neji educadamente.

-Estão lindas.- completou Sasuke sorrindo de lado.

Elas os cumprimentaram de volta e nessa hora em que a rosada resolveu por seu plano em ação.

-, Neji, você e Tenten podem ficar aqui um pouquinho , é que eu preciso falar com o Sasuke , mais não demoro.- falou Sakura só vendo o olhar de fúria de Tenten enquanto puxava o braço de Sasuke.

_**( parte da Tenten e do Neji ) ( On )**_

-Err, acho melhor eu ir andando, eu encontro a Sakura depois.- disse Tenten se preparando para ir embora,mais foi impedida pela mão de Neji.

-Esta fugindo de mim Tenten ?- perguntou Neji afazendo ficar de frente outra vez para si dando um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu ...eu.. cla...claro que não .- gaguejou a morena , olhando para aqueles olhos perolados

-Ótimo.- disse Neji se aproximando mais da morena, a prensando contra os armários.- Sabe Tenten você esta linda de mais, ou melhor você é linda sempre.( Eu: gente o que deram para o Neji ???? ; Sofia e Itachi: vai saber u.u')

Tenten corou ainda mais , eu notou que Neji havia posto seus braço de cada lado de seu corpo aprendendo.

-Sabe eu queria fazer uma coisa a muito tempo.- disse ele com um sorriso sexy

-E o que seria ?.- falou Tenten arrumando coragem , não sabendo da onde.

Ele roçou seu lábios nós dela de leve, a fazendo sentir seu corpo arrepiar .

Tenten sorriu e então com toda coragem restante o beijou ( Eu , Sofia e Itachi: o.O )

_**( parte da Tenten e do Neji ) ( Of )**_

Enquanto Tenten e Neji se beijavam , duas outras pessoas que estava escondidas atrás de uns armários se beijavam também.( Eu: quem deve ser??? ; Sofia e Itachi: não levante da cadeira pois logo saberão ^^)

_**( parte da Sakura e do Sasuke ) ( On )**_

Sakura saiu puxando Sasuke que não entendia nada, para atrás de uns armários.( Eu e Itachi: isso me soa familiar rsrsrsr.; Sofia: calados )

-Ei Sakura da para você me falar o que exatamente ta você esta aprontando.- disse ao ver a garota se inclinar para ver alguma coisa interessante.

-Fica quieto Sasuke, eu to querendo escutar o que eles estão falando.

-A entendi , você queria os deixar sozinhos .- ele falou mais afirmando do que perguntando .

-Sim.- disse ela sem ao menos olhar para trás .

-Bem esperta .- sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

Sakura nesse momento sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo a arrepiando. Ouvir aquela voz rouca , e sentir aquele alito quente em seu pescoço , era bom de mais (*Eu e Sofia Babando* ;Itachi: eu ensinei isso para ele u.ú ;Sofia e Eu:convencido ¬¬ )

-Sakura ? – chamou o moreno ainda perto de Sakura.

-Hum..- respondeu sem o olhar.

-Você é a pessoa mais especial que eu conheço .- ele disse beijando delicadamente o ombro da garota que arrepiava a cada momento.( Eu, Sofia e Itachi : o.O, definitivamente deram algo para eles )

-Sa.....Sasuke- gaguejou a garota se virando para o olhar.

-Sakura eu sou louco por você , e só agora eu tomei coragem para te falar.- disse roçando os lábios .- seja minha namorada ?- pediu beijando levemente o pescoço da garota que já estava muito vermelha.( Eu e Sofia: precisamos do nome do remédio , o do que deram para Sasuke e Neji, urgente.; * Itachi um pouco afastado com um vidrinho na mão* : Será que isso funciona em mulheres? Mari vem cá um pouquinho * sorriso malicioso *)

Sakura só podia não ter escutado direito. O menino mais lindo da escola estava afim dela ?E ainda por cima queria namorar com ela?

-A você deve ter namo...- o moreno ia falar alguma coisa mais foi interrompido por Sakura que acabara de o beijar, que sorrindo entre o beijo correspondeu mais que depreca .

_**( parte da Sakura e do Sasuke ) ( Off )**_

_**---------xx---------------xx--------------**_

-Se esse Uchiha acha que vai atrapalhar meus planos ele esta muito acaba de ficar mais divertido.

Falou uma sombra que estava escondida dentro de uma sala , escura.

_**-------------xx------------xx------------ **_

Os casais ficaram se beijando por mais alguns minutos, ate que escutaram o sinal tocando e tiveram que se separar para poderem ir para as suas devidas salas.

Tenten e Sakura foram levadas para suas salas, por agora seus "namorados", que as abraçavam pela cintura.

Se despediram com um rápido selinho , e elas entraram na sala sendo observadas por todos os presentes.

-Sakura a idéia de me deixar sozinha com o Neji foi sua não é ?- falou a morena se virando para a amiga

-Sim.- falou a rosada sorrindo.

-Obrigada.- falou a morena também sorrindo

---------xx--------------xx---------

_**-Minha Imperatriz tudo esta correndo conforme o plano.- falou o servo mais novo.**_

_**-Ótimo , você será muito bem recompensado meu querido.- disse a Morgana**_

_**-Agora só esperar o próximo passo de Tsunade.- disse ela rindo alto e macabramente.**_

_**Continua..................... **_

_**--------xx---------------xx----------------**_

_***Itachi e Mari, voltam ao estúdio abraçados , desarrumados e com os lábios vermelhos.***_

_**Sofia: acho melhor eu nem comentar **___

Rerrer * arrumando o cabelo* Bom gente o que acharam do capitulo ??? Espero que gostem dele.*-*

_**Itachi: ele deu muito trabalho pra fazer *arrumando a roupa ***_

_**Sofia: seus sem vergonhas. ¬¬**_

Do que esta falando ???

_**Itachi: não sabemos do que você esta falando Soso, acho que você ta lendo muito hentai. U.u**_

_**Sofia: FILHO............**_

Bom antes que os dois se matem , melhor eu responder as reviwes.

Agradeço de coração a:

_**Prisma-san**__**: Oi que bom que você é deve ser massa mesmo, poder fazer feitiços ( principalmente se for pra arrumar a casa,ou dar um jeito para sair bem na prova, mais abafa *-*). Bom, espero que você goste desse capitulo também ta.8 ) Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviwes e espero nesse també e obrigada ; ).**_

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira**__**: kkkkkkkk, eu também adorei fazer essa que você goste dessa parte que eu fiz do Salén nesse capitulo també é uma tentativa de comedia neh...^^.E bem feito mesmo para Ino, e como eu disse ela vai sofrer muito ainda mhuhahahahha.E atendendo a sua pedido, pois logo SasuSaku, bom eu ia por eles só no próxima, mais ai , resolvi por eles juntos agora kkk. **__**Espero que você goste desse capitulo também ta.8 ) Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviwes e espero nesse també e obrigada ; ).**_

_**miilla chan**__**: Oi * se escondendo atrás do Ita-kun* não me mate, eu não fiz seu capitulo de 15 folhas, porque as idéias foram acabando para dar seqüê em prova , que eu estou tentando fazer seu capitulo, esse já tem 6 (grande coisa neh) Mas como o próximo eu vou contar a historia da família da Sakura, ele vai ser de escoteira.^^.E que bom que você gostou do feitiço e gostou do capitulo, isso me deixa muito feliz. Bom, espero que você goste desse capitulo também ta.8 ) Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviwes e espero nesse també e obrigada ; ).**_

_**uchihinha **__**: Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo, essa era a intenção.E que bom que eu a alcancei ^^.Pro se vê, ela resolveu . Não se preocupe com a Ino, ela ainda vai se arrepender de ter mexido com a e essa Morgana também .^^.Não faz mal , só de saber que você voltou, já me deixa muito feliz ^^. . Bom, espero que você goste desse capitulo também ta.8 ) Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviwes e espero nesse també e obrigada ; ).( Itachi: obrigada pelo beijo flor * sorriso sexy*)**_

Bom gente é só isso mesmo dessa que esteja do agrado de vocês ^^

_**Sofia: Isso mesmo gente, esperamos que gostem.**_

_**Itachi: E não esquecem de deixar a gente feliz, e mandem suas reviwes * sorriso sexy ***_

Beijo gente ate o próximo capitulo. Fui


	11. Chapter 11

Bom oi gente

Sei que eu não to muito bem com vocês pela demora, mais eu tinha que me explicar .

Uma amiga minha ( que eu passei a considerar ) me aviso que minha fic Tudo que uma garota Quer., estava sendo usada em outro site.

Bom e eu acho isso uma a gente demora quase uma década pra fazer uma fic pelo menos decente para vocês lerem , ai vem uma pessoa e pega e posta ela , como se fosse dela.

Então graças a essa pessoa , eu estou refazendo minha fic .

Eu irei tira-lá do fanfiction e postarei de novo os capítulos .

Porque eu tava lendo ela, e tem coisa sem sentido de mais , nem sei como voces entenderam . Não vai ter muita mudança , só algumas melhoradas .

Irei por esse aviso em todas as minhas fics .

Beijos e espero que me entendam .

Obrigada


	12. Chapter 12

_**Twitches**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**----xx----------------xx---------**_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_-Minha Imperatriz tudo esta correndo conforme o plano.- falou o servo mais novo._

_-Ótimo , você será muito bem recompensado meu querido.- disse a Morgana_

_-Agora só esperar o próximo passo de Tsunade.- disse ela rindo alto e macabramente_

_----------xx----------xx----------._

_**Capitulo 9: Descobrindo meu passado **_

Sakura e Tenten nem prestavam mais atenção na aula e ficavam contando o tempo, para que pudessem o quanto antes voltar para seus namorados .( Mari e Sofia: ^^; Itachi: ¬¬* )

Mas para a sorte delas , o tempo resolveu passara um pouco mais rápido ,e fazendo assim o sinal tocar e elas irem para fora da sala sorrindo.

Sorriso esse que acabou , logo que Tenten e Sakura , viram Sasuke e Neji, sendo prensados nós armários , por Ino e suas amiguinhas.

" _Essa porca ta começando a me irritar."-_ pesou Sakura enquanto ela e a morena iam para junto de seus namorados.

-A Sasukizinho eu sei que você me quer , então pra que ficar me evitando ?- falou a loira fazendo biquinho , enquanto se inclinava para beijar o mesmo , que desviou.

Neji por sua vez estava um pouco mais encrencado, pois estava com duas garotas a sua cola.

-Eu não vou repetir de novo, saiam de perto de mim. – falou ele extremamente zangado.

-Não escutaram não – falou Tenten , fazendo os cinco olharem para ela e para Sakura.

Por um momento todos ficaram em silencio olhando para as duas.

-O que querem aqui ? – perguntou Ino

-Viemos buscar nossos namorados .- falou Sakura calmamente.

-Hahaha, faca* me ir testuda , você esta dizendo que Neji e Sasuke são seus namorados .- falou ironicamente.

-Como você é inteligente , achei que ia precisar desenhar pra você .- falou Sakura com um sorriso irônico fazendo a loira e as amiguinhas dela bufarem

( Mari: ai, essa vai deixar marca .; Sofia e Itachi: ^^ )

-Ora sua,..... Sasuke e Neji não teriam tão mal gosto.- falou Ino sorrindo.

-Na verdade nós teríamos mal gosto se namorássemos uma de vocês .- falou Neji, se soltando das garotas e indo pegar Tenten pela cintura , assim como Sasuke fez com Sakura. ( Mari e Sofia: ai, senti o coice daqui .; Itachi: estou tão orgulhoso XD )

Elas ficaram um pouco caladas processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-Eu não entendo .- falou Ino quebrando o silencio .

-Eu me surpreenderia se você entende-se .- falou Sakura piscando . ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: dá-le Sakura xD)

-Agora você e suas amigas , poderiam fazer a gentileza de sumir das nossas frentes .- falou Sasuke, mais doce possível , fazendo as garotas saírem de lá com fogo nos olhos .

-Vocês me pagam testuda e panda .- rosnou Ino e suas amigas .

-Xau porca e cuidado coma porta .- falou Sakura sorrindo, e piscando , ato que Tenten entendeu perfeitamente.

Ino assim como suas amigas se viram pra frente , de deram de cara na porta de um armário que tinha aberto, fazendo assim que caíssem sentados no chão , fazendo os casais morrerem de rir. ( Mari: isso ai Saku-chan ; Itachi e Sofia: XD )

Depois dessa cena , os casais rumaram para a saída ainda rindo com o que tinha acontecido com Ino.

Sakura estava rindo quando do nada começou a sentir fortes dores de cabeça .

-Sakura o que o você tem ? – perguntou Tenten enquanto Sakura ajoelhava no chão.

Sakura mantinha as mãos na cabeça, a apertando, tentando fazer a dor parar.

Neji e Tenten começaram a correr para pedir ajuda.

Já Sasuke se mantinha ajoelhado de frente para Sakura.

Sakura sentia como se a cabeça fosse explodir, a dor era tanta que as lagrimas corriam naturalmente. Sakura já não via de direito , escutava quase nada, perante a dor .

-Florzinha olha pra mim.- pediu Sasuke quase que desesperado .

Sakura quase não escutou o que ele pedia , perante a dor insuportável .

-Florzinha olha pra mim .- pediu mais uma vez enquanto via a cara de dor que Sakura fazia.

-Sas.....Sasu....Sasuke-kun, faca* ......pa...parar...- disse quase num sussurro e gaguejando .

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer , a cada expressão de dor , lagrimas escorriam do rosto dela e isso o deixava muito preocupado .

Estava se sentindo um idiota , por não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la.

-FACA* PARAR.- gritou Sakura não agüentando de dor .

-Durma.-disse uma voz masculina atrás deles , colocando a mão na cabaça dela , a fazendo dormir.

Sasuske a pegou antes de ir encontro ao chão . Sakura agora mantinha uma expressão serena .

Sasuke olhou para cima e viu um rapaz de uns 27 anos no mínimo , alto ,musculosos, moreno de cabelos arrepiados castanho-escuro .Trajava um roupa toda preta , e um casaco longo por cima, chamando a atenção de todos para ele .Principalmente das garotas. Os olhos eram o que mais chamavam atenção, não eram olhos normais, pareciam olhos de gato. ( Mari e Sofia: quem será ? XD; Itachi: Mistério 8D )

Tenten e Neji chegaram logo me seguida com a diretora.

-Eu cuido dela agora .Vamos Tenten.- e sem dizer mais nada , pegou Sakura no colo e sai andando com Tenten atrás, deixando Neji e Sasuke confusos , mais um tanto aliviados para trás .

_**---------xx-----------xx-----------**_

_**Na caverna **_

_**-Droga , ele tinha que me atrapalhar justo agora com aquele contra feitiço .- bufou Morgana **_

_**-Mais Imperatriz me perdoe se eu for muito ousado ,mais se ele não tivesse te interrompido, a senhora poderia ter a matado e isso ira te prejudicar muito não acha ?- falou seu servo fiel.**_

_**-Você tem razão , isso ira acabar com meus planos .- disse ela sorrindo .**_

_**---------xx-------xx---------**_

Estavam andando em silencio e Tenten já não agüentava mais aquilo. Queria saber quem era aquele lindo rapaz, que ajudara Sakura.

-Me desculpe mais quem é você ?- falou a morena .

-Tem certeza que não me conhece Tenten .- ele respondeu sorrindo e a olhando nós olhos .

Aquela voz , ela conhecia , mais não podia ser .

-Sálen ?- perguntou meio assustada.

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça .

-Mais como ?

-Eu sou um guardião Tenten , e essa é minha forma humana . Fico na forma de gato , pois assim posso descobrir bem mais coisa .Mas posso ficar na forma humana também .- ele explicou dando um sorriso lindo na opinião de Tenten.( Mari e Sofia: e da nossa tbm XD; Itachi: bakas ¬¬ )

-E como ela esta .- perguntou Tenten mudando de assunto , olhando para a amiga .

-Ficara bem , o que eu fiz foi um contra feitiç que Sakura teve , foi um efeito de um feitiço muito antigo .Por isso ela vai ficar dormindo durante um dia inteiro .

-Salén se você não tivesse chegado agora , e se isso tivesse continuado o que aconteceria com a Sakura?- a morena perguntou meio com receio da resposta .

Salén parou de andar e a olhou nós olhos.

-Ela teria morrido .- respondeu antes de continuar a andando.

-----xx------------xx------------

Chegaram em casa e Tsunade já estava esperando eles na porta .

-Eu vou matar a Morgana , quem ela pensa que é para fazer isso com a Sakura ?.- ela se perguntava enquanto subia junto com Salén e Tenten para o quarto de Sakura.

-Acalme-se Tsunade , ela já esta bem, só precisa descansar.- disse Salén colocando ela na cama .- Vamos deixa lá dormir agora .- e finalizou fazendo todos saírem do quarto.

-----------xx--------------xx------------

Sakura acordou no dia seguinte ainda sentindo uma certa dor na cabeça ,mais nada comparada a dor de cabeça que sentira. Era como se alguém estivesse amassando sua cabeça com as duas mãos e gritando dentro dela.

A dor era tão grande que sentia dificuldade de respirar.

Foi então que Sakura se deu conta que estava na sua cama . Se preparou para levantar , mais foi impedida por uma voz familiar.

-Não tente se levantar , você ainda esta muito debilitada para isso.

A voz era familiar, mais não consegui reconhecer a pessoa que estava falando com ela.

"_Eu me lembraria desse lindo moreno "_ .- ela pensou olhando o moreno de cima em baixo , e parando nós olhos.

"_Não pode ser"_ .- ela pensou confusa

-Salén é mesmo você ?

-Sou sim Sakura, estou na minha forma de bruxo.- ele disse com um sorriso .

Ela ficou pasma.

"_A cada dia me surpreendo mais com esse gato".-_ ela pensou dando um sorriso.

-Mais como eu vim para aqui?

-Eu senti que você não estava bem , pois sou seu guardião , então assumi minha forma humana e fui atrás de você na escola. Você foi vitima de um feitiço muito poderoso e antigo. Se eu não tivesse chegado na hora e falado o contra feitiço , você provavelmente estaria morta agora .

Sakura arregalou os olhos, com essa ultima frase de Salén. Mais quem faria isso com ela ?

Perante a confusão de Sakura, Salén resolveu chamar Tsunade , para os três terem uma conversa muito importante.

------------xx-----------xx--------------

Finalmente os três estavam reunidos, no quarto de Sakura , pois essa ainda estava de cama.

-Sakura agora eu vou te contar uma historia , e preciso que você preste muita atenção e não me interrompa.- falou Tsunade muito seria .

-Sim..

-Hora de saber sua verdadeira historia Sakura .- falou Salén que voltou a forma de gato ( Mari e Sofia: ai que pena T.T.; Itachi: bakas è.é )

" _**A muito tempo atrás ,na época da caca a bruxas, em uma vila de camponeses numa cidade chamada Konoha , Morgana era filha do, denominado prefeito do lugar.**_

_**Morgana fora criada para ter tudo o que sempre quis em suas mãos e por isso não aceitava quando não tinha o que queria .**_

_**Morgana era considerada uma das mulheres ou se não a mulher mais poderosa e temida de todo o país. Tinha os longos cabelos da cor lilás, ondulados,, que viviam presos numa trança raiz, possuía a pele um pouco queimada por causa do sol, e os olhos, eram de gato, que a noite se tornavam completamente verdes .Aparentava ser uma jovem de uns 25 anos, mais era fria como uma mulher de 50.**_

_**Como Moragana fora criada para ter tudo, todos os respeitavam .Quero dizer quase todos.**_

_**Em uma das casas pobres, uma camponesa de uns 23 anos, de cabelos curtos rosas, olhos extremamente verdes, e vivia sozinha. Seu nome era Kurenai. "**_

-E sim Sakura era o mesmo nome de sua mãe .-falou Salén antes que Sakura interrompe-se.

" _**Como eu ia dizendo , Kurenai , era meiga , inteligente , linda e poderosa. Todos a adoravam . E o que ninguém sabia , era que Kurenai era uma descendente de uma poderosa família bruxa. Mais ao contrario do que os outros diziam , as bruxas não eram sempre ruins, e Kurenai era a prova viva disso . Sempre ajudava os outros.**_

_**Justamente por isso, muitos homens queriam ter Kurenai como mulher, pois sabiam que ela ia ser uma boa mãe e uma honrada esposa.**_

_**Mais , em um dia enquanto colhia ervas , Kurenai viu um se viu frente a frente a um camponês lindo de uns 27 anos. Alto, loiro, com um cabelo um pouco grande , olhos verdes, musculoso . Enfim um homem lindo . Seu nome Kakashi.( Mari : peguei o nome do Kakashi emprestado n.n ; Sofia e Itachi: **__**baka **___ _** )**_

_**Fora amor a primeira vista. E os dois trataram de se casar o mais rápido possível .Pois sempre sonharam em encontrar a pessoa perfeita e não queriam perder tempo, para construir uma família.**_

_**Kurenai antes de se casar , contou para Kakashi que ela era uma bruxa e ele lhe disse que isso não ia interferir no amor que ele sentia por ela. A amava e nada mudaria isso.( Mari e Sofia chorando ; Itachi: isso foi profundo n.n )**_

_**Mas a paz dele não duraria para sempre , pois Morgana também se viu apaixonada por Kakashi.**_

_**Ela prometeu tudo para ele , dinheiro, poder , tudo .Mas ele dizia apenas que amava sua esposa e para ele a única coisa valiosa era Kurenai. ( Mari e Sofia com os olhinhos brilhando .; Itachi : tenho que anotar essa, a Mari vai gostar de ouvir 8D).**_

_**Morgana não aceitou isso , e com ajuda de um homem misterioso , consegui aprender a magia negra , se tornando mais poderosa que Kurenai .**_

_**Morgana achando que era a hora de se vingar de Kurenai , lançou um feitiço mortal, na direção desta que estava grávida e indefesa . Kakashi temendo pela mulher entrou na frente da mulher a abraçando .**_

_**Mas com isso , um escudo se formou , em volto da casal, lançando ele de volta para Morgana, que foi aprisionada em um livro .**_

_**Morgana jurou se vingar :**_

_**-Você vai me pagar, pois eu votarei, e quando eu voltar eu destruirei sua herdeira e toda a sua família.**_

_**O casal não deu muita importância para isso e lacrou o livro em uma caverna subterrânea. "**_

Tsunade acabou se relato olhando para a cara de surpresa de Sakura.

-Era quase igual a historia que minha mãe me contava .- falou a rosada .

-Sim, sua mãe sabia da historia , mais sempre te contou pulando partes fundamentais , pois você ainda era muito criança .- falou a loira

-Tsunade – falou Salén .

-Eu sei , eu sei .- deu um suspiro a loira para logo continuar .- Sakura agora preste muita atenção . O que matou seus pais naquela noite , não foi um acidente.

A expressão no rosto de Sakura , era do mais puro espanto e terror .

"_Como não foi acidente ?"-_ era uma das perguntas que passavam pela cabeça de Sakura

-Na noite em que seus pais morreram , você me falou que sentiu que se seus pais não ficassem em casa algo de ruim aconteceria com eles. Você se lembra ? – perguntou a loira .

-Como eu poderia me esquecer do dia mais horrível da minha vida.- ela falou deixando com que as lagrimas escorre-se livremente .

-Pois bem ,eu também tinha sentido algo assim e por isso vim mais cedo para a casa de sua mãe.

-Tia mais o que isso tem haver com a Morgana.- perguntou a garota sem entender nada.

-Isso tem haver com que na noite em que morreram seus pais , a caverna em que Morgana estava fora descoberta , por um descendente , do seu antigo servo .- respondeu Salén a olhando e vendo que ela ainda ano entendia .- Sakura o que eu estou querendo dizer é que Morgana matou seus pais.

O mundo de Sakura parou , perante aquelas palavras.

-Quando o livro que aprisionava Morgana fora aberto por seus servo, ela não pode se libertar , mais a maioria de seus poderes voltaram.- continuou Salén.- E de alguma forma , Morgana sabia perfeitamente o que aconteceu durante os anos que dormiu .

-Mais eu não entende , o porque ?

-Porque ela achou que a herdeira de Kurenai era sua mãe, e por isso ela tentou matar você . Mais como você era a herdeira , seus poderes a protegeram , e Morgana atacou seus pais.- respondeu Tsunade chorando .

-Ela queria fazer você sofrer Sakura. O sofrimento da herdeira de Kurenai é o que alimenta ela .- falou Salén.

-Mais porque eu sou a herdeira e não minha mãe ?

-Não sei te responder isso , minha pequena , só sei que naquela noite o seus poderes a protegeram .- falou Tsunade.

-MAIS NÃO PROTEGERAM MEUS PAIS. – gritou Sakura chorando .- EU QUERI TER MORRIDO COM ELES.

-Não fale isso Sakura por favor .- pediu a loira a abraçando.

-Nós não sabemos o que Morgana esta planejando , somente que você é a única que pode a deter .

-Então .- respirou antes de olhar para Salén e Tsunade.- Eu vou dar uma lição naquela bruxa velha.

Salén e Tsunade olharam sorrindo para Sakura. Faltava pouco agora , para o confronto de Sakura e Morgana.

Continua..............

-----xx-------------------xx------------

Mari : Por favor não me matem , sou muito nova pra morrer.* fala enquanto se esconde atrás de Itachi *

_**Itachi: Sei que ela demorou muito pra postar , mais ela tem uma boa explicação ( eu espero).**_

_**Sofia : E pensem se matarem ela, ela não poderá terminar as outras fics.**_

Mari: Arigato deixe eu explicar. Eu sei que alem de ter demorado muito, ainda posto um capitulo muito pequeno pra vocês . Mais a duas razoes .

Primeira : É final de ano letivo, com isso vem , inúmeras provas , entrega de trabalhos e fechamento de notas. Também tem vestibular , ai aja Mariana pra todo mundo.

Segundo: O capitulo pequeno porque , alem deu ter uma súbita perda de criatividade, quando eu consigo recuperar ela , fica esse capitulo , tão....... tão ......., como posso dizer pequeno.

Mais eu prometo que o próximo vai ser maior , porque vai ser onde Sakura vai descobrir muitas coisas...

_**Itachi: Gente então perdoa ela, vai * olhar de cachorro sem dono , em noite de temporal***_

_**Sofia: xD.**_

Agradeço de coração a :

_**uchihinha**__**: * Sofia amarra Mari e Itachi e responde a reviwe.* Oi , desculpa eu não ter falado nada pra você no capitulo meio desastrada , mais agora eu vou responder todas as suas reviwes, pode ser? ^^. Bom não vou poder disser se o Sasuke é, ^^, desculpe, mais logo ,logo você vai saber.^^. Também adorei a parte da Ino, e espero que você goste dessa também. 8P. O personagem da ficha , vai entrar rapidinho ta ^^. Não tudo bem , sem problemas, só de saber que você vai ler, já ficamos felizes. Beijosssssss .**_

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou dos casais.^^. E acho que você vai gostar dessa parte do Salén, kkkkkkkk, fiz ela especialmente pra você 8D. Beijossssss.**_

_**miilla chan**____**: Eu sei eu sei , mais um dia eu chego , com suas 15 paginas .^^. Espero que me desculpe pela demora . Que bom que você gostou do capitulo anterior. Espero que goste desse também 8D. Beijossss**_

_**Jack-Tequila: Pois é neh kkkkkk. Vou continuar postando no site mesmo, só que eu fiz uma melhoras .^^. Beijos , desculpa a demora dessa fic. E espero que goste desse capitulo. Beijossssss**_

_**Hyuuga Skazi**__**: Que bom que você me entendeu ^^.Obrigada mesmo pela forca .Beijossssssssss**_

_**Sofia: FELIZ ANO NOVO, QUE TUDO DE BOM ACONTECA DE BOM PARA VOCÊS .8D**_

_**Itachi: QUE TODOS OS SEUS SONHOS SE REALIZEM.^^**_

Mari : MUITA PAZ, DINHEIRO , FELICIDADE, BEIJO NA BOCA E CHOCOLATE 8P.

Mari , Sofia e Itachi : Agradecemos a vocês ^^, ate o próximo capitulo.

Beijossssssssss


	13. Chapter 13

_**Twitches**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**----xx----------------xx---------**_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_-Minha Imperatriz tudo esta correndo conforme o plano.- falou o servo mais novo._

_-Ótimo , você será muito bem recompensado meu querido.- disse a Morgana_

_-Agora só esperar o próximo passo de Tsunade.- disse ela rindo alto e macabramente_

_----------xx----------xx----------._

_**Capitulo 10 : Desconfiança **_

Os dias passaram naturalmente e cada vez mais lentos.

Sakura andava treinando muito seus poderes , e seu namoro com Sasuke ia as mil maravilhas . Mesmo tendo alguns problemas, por causa das investidas de Sai.

O garoto parecia não querer desgrudar de Sakura , momento nenhum, sempre dava um jeito de conversar com ela, dando varias indiretas , e ate mesmo diretas , para a rosada , que ficava sem entender absolutamente nada .

Tinha muitas coisas rondando sua cabeça .

Primeiro, Sai se tornara um chato que não sai da sua cola ?

Segundo, ela começou a se sentir vigiada.?

E terceiro, a cada dia que passava sentia cada vez mais raiva de Morgana por ter acabado com a chance dela ter uma família.

Sakura era apenas uma garota de 16 anos, e já tinha muitas responsabilidades , e ela não tinha certeza de estar 100% certa que daria conta de todas elas.

Mas Sasuke , sem saber de nada sempre estava com ela , Tenten , Salén e Tsunade também estavam com ela e isso a fazia ter sempre muitas forcas .

_**----------xx------------------xx------------**_

_**Na caverna .**_

_**-Onde ele esta ? – falou Morgana ríspida , para seu servo de confiança .**_

_**-Estou aqui .- respondeu o vulto alto.**_

_**-O que pensa que esta fazendo , que ate agora não a trouxe aqui ? – perguntou a mulher furiosa.**_

_**-Sinto muito imperatriz , mais tem alguém me atrapalhando muito..- o vulto falou ajoelhado.**_

_**-Como assim .? – perguntou ainda com muita raiva.**_

_**-Esse garoto não quer sair de perto dela , não consigo trazer ela aqui com ele na sua cola.- ele dizia calmamente .**_

_**-Mais isso é muita fácil resolver , é só voce , fazer ela não quere mais ficar perto dele.- ela falou como se fosse obvio .**_

_**-Como queira imperatriz .- disse se levantando.**_

_**-E é bom que voce a traga logo, as luas estao quase se alinhando .- ela disse com um sorriso diabolico.**_

_**Ele por sua vez não disse nada e só rumou para fora da caverna .**_

_**------------xx---------xx----------------**_

Sakura acordava mais uma vez cansada .Também não era para menos , estudo magia durante toda a noite , e ainda estudo para a escola.

Estava definitivamente acabada .

-Eu Sakura voce esta bem .- perguntou Salén entrando pelo quarto na forma humana.

-Estou, mais porque você esta na forma humana ?- perguntou vendo que ele estava usando uma calca jeans básica, e larga e uma blusa cavada preta, mostrando os braços definidos. Os cabelos molhados e muito bem arrepiados e seu costumeiro óculos redondo.

Sakura ficou por um momento contemplando a visão .Não podia negar, Salén na forma humana era perfeito de mais . Se não estivesse com o Sasuke, com certeza o agarrava.( Mari : eu agarrava os dois n.n ; * Itachi com cara de emburrado *, Sofia: alguém aqui ta com ciúmes Ù.u ;Mari: o mo bem ,se sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você Ita-kun * abraçando Itachi 8D* )

Ela percebendo no que pensou, tratou logo de tirar isso da cabeça e voltar a encarar Salén que parecia estar preste a falar.

-Hoje eu vou te levar na sua escola. Então é melhor voce se arrumar logo , não tenho a manha toda.- disse se sentando na cama da garota.

-Mesmo lindo voce continua uma mala sabia. – ela disse enquanto rumava em direção ao banheiro pra fazer sua higiene matinal.

Quando saiu do banheiro, resolveu por uma roupa básica. Mas com estava cansada de mais pra fazer magia, ( Mari: quando ela faz magia ela gasta muito da sua energia.; Sofia: por isso que ela esta tão cansada n.n; Itachi: tenderão ? 8D ) pegou a primeira roupa que viu no armário e a pois.

Para sua alegria , era uma calça jeans larga e uma regatinha rosa claro .Pois uma rasteirinha mesmo e prendeu seus cabelos em um coque.

"_Ótimo, esta mais que bom".-_ pensou enquanto pegava sua mochila e rumava ate sua escola com Salén.

-------------x----------------x-----------------

-Nossa Sakura não sabia que você tinha que andar tanto para chegar ate sua escola.- reclamou Salén pela décima vez.

-Nossa Salén larga de ser tão preguiçoso, parece uma velha reclamando – brincou Sakura .

- Òó

-O que foi.?- ela perguntou inocente .

-Juro que se eu não fosse seu guardião e protetor , de lançaria um feitiço .- falou arrumado o óculos.

- Eu fico chocada com sua forma de demonstrar seu amor por mim. ¬¬* - ela falou ironicamente.

-Acontece nas melhores famílias.- ele disse fazendo logo me seguida que os dois sorrissem.

Estavam conversando tanto que nem perceberam que já haviam chegado em frente ao portão da escola.

Só foram notar isso , quando Tenten apareceu correndo.

-Sakura, você ta bem ?.- perguntou a morena visivelmente preocupada

-Sim, estou.- respondeu sorrindo.

-Bom dia Tenten-chan.- falou Salén, mostrando um sorriso bonito.

Tenten ficou muito corada e sorrindo disse baixinho.

-Bom dia

Sakura apenas riu da situação da amiga, Salén sabia ser sedutor e não deixava de ver os olhares das outras garotas em cima dele.

-Nossa Sakura, você tem que me passar um pouco do seu mel.- pediu Tenten sorrindo.

-o.O ?

-Primeiro você chega na escola acompanhada de um rapaz muito bonito , namora o deus grego do Sasuke e ainda por cima , o Sai na para de te podendo em amiga.- riu a morena .

-Menos Tenten , bem menos .- falou envergonhada .

-O papo esta muito produtivo.- falou ironicamente Salén , recebendo um olhar maligno das duas.- Mais eu tenho que ir .Ate mais .- e com um aceno foi andando ate desaparecer na esquina .

-Mais voltando ao assunto, você não sabe o que eu agüentei de pergunta do Sasuke e do Sai , nossa era , _"Onde a rozinha ta ? Como esta minha florzinha?"_ , o tempo todo.- riu a morena .

-E por falar neles, olha os dois vindo ai .- constatou a rozada ao ver Sasuke e Sai , vindo em sua direção.

-Rozinha você esta bem.?- perguntou Sai , que havia chegado primeiro e a abraçando .

Logo ele foi arrancado de lá ,por namorado muito ciumento. Que sem perder tempo , a beijou.

Sakura que ate o momento estava sem entender nada , não demorou a corresponder o beijo cheio de saudades do seu namorado.

Tenten a muito tempo já sairá de lá e foi ficar perto do namorado , pois sabia que aqueles três iam acabar brigando.

Sai bufava de raiva , com a atitude de Sasuke.

E Sakura não queria saber de mais nada, só de ficar perto de Sasuke.

Mais sua alegria acabou logo, quando Sasuke foi separado de si e jogado no chão , por Sai.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo Sai.? – ela perguntou irritada com atitude de Sai.

-Sakura me escuta , ele é um idiota, ele não te ama, ela só ta com você , porque ele quer te fazer mal.- falou Sai tentando controlar a raiva.

-Do que esta falando Sai?- perguntou ela meio atordoada.

Sakura estava confusa e assustada com Sai, ele parecia muito certo do que dizia. Ele pegou sua mão e a olhou nós olhos.

-Rozinha presta atenção em mim, fiquei longe do Sasuke , ele não presta , ele não vale nada, ele .....- mais foi interrompo por um soco de Sasuke, o fazendo com que soltasse de Sakura e caísse no chão , com a boca cortada.

-Você Sai é um mentiroso , que quer me ver longe da Sakura , para a ter só para si, mais saiba que eu a amo , e não vou deixar que um imbecil fale mal de mim , na frente da garota que eu amo.- falou Sasuke nervoso e voltando-se para a Sakura e pegando na mão dela a tirou de lá .

-Droga.- falou Sai que ainda estava sentado no chão limpando a boca.

-------x-------------x----------

Sasuke saiu puxando Sakura , por todo o corredor da escola , ate parar atrás de uns armários. O mesmo local onde pedira Sakura em namoro.

Sakura estava pressa em pensamentos.

A cena repetia em sua cabeça como um filme. E a que mais marcava era a declaração de amor de Sasuke.

-Sakura , desculpa por ter feito você passar por aquela cena, mais ........- Sasuke tentava explicar ,quando foi prensado na parede por Sakura .

-Aquilo que você falou era verdade? Você me ama mesmo?- ela perguntou sorrindo.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas a abraçou pela cintura e a beijou

Continua.............

----------x--------------x-------------

Mari:Bom gente eu espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo.

_**Itachi: Porque infelizmente Twiches esta entrando na fase final.**_

_**Sofia: Pois é restam 3 ou 4 capitulos para ela acabar.**_

Mari: Não sou muito boa em fazer historia grande e se eu estender ela mais, vai acabar saindo borracha.^^

_**Itachi: O capitulo ficou pequeno , por falta do que falar mesmo.**_

_**Sofia: Por isso acho que os próximos vão continuar pequenos .**_

Agradeço de coração a :

_**Jack-Tequila: A ta entendi, desculpa pelo furo ^^. Bom como eu sou uma autora muito boazinha , vou te dar sim o Salén. Mais só se você me prometer deixar ele acabar a fic . n.n. Feito? Kkkkkkkk. A se acha, que a Ino pode ser, mais Ca venhamos, eu ia ficar com do da Morgana, porque ninguém merece a Ino. Kakakakak. Que bom que você gostou do fora. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo também. Obrigada pela reviwes.**_

Mari: Bom é isso, beijosss e esperamos que gostem ^^

_**Itachi: Beijosss e ate o próximo capitulo XD**_

_**Sofia: Beijos e valeu n.n**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Twitches**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**----xx----------------xx---------**_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_A cena repetia em sua cabeça como um filme. E a que mais marcava era a declaração de amor de Sasuke._

_-Sakura , desculpa por ter feito você passar por aquela cena, mais ........- Sasuke tentava explicar ,quando foi prensado na parede por Sakura ._

_-Aquilo que você falou era verdade? Você me ama mesmo?- ela perguntou sorrindo._

_Sasuke não respondeu, apenas a abraçou pela cintura e a beijou_

_**-----------------xx------------------xx----------**_

_**Capitulo 11: Você ?**_

Num ponto um pouco mais longe da escola , Sálen , caminhava em passos lentos, pensando em como as coisas aconteceram rápido nós últimos meses.

O treinamento de Sakura não estava completo , e ele tinha pouco tempo para deixar Sakura preparada para uma batalha que poderia decidir a vida de muitas pessoas e a sua .

Por mais que eu fosse rigoroso coma garota , a tinha como uma irmãzinha que nunca teve , e não permitira que ninguém a machuca-se . ( Mari: ai que bonitinho *-*; Sofia: n.n; Itachi: mulheres ¬¬)

Arrepiou um pouco dos cabelos sorrindo .

" É nesse últimos 300 anos eu estou ficando muito mole."- pensou aumentando o sorriso .( Mari e Sofia: *-*. Itachi: ¬¬)

Mais ele sabia que isso era a sua função , protegeria Sakura mesmo que fosse com sua vida.

Continuou andando, quando percebeu um quantidade de magia atrás de si. Na mesma ora seus olhos arregalaram , pois sabia de quem se tratava aquela energia.

- O que faz aqui.? – perguntou se virando para a mulher que estava atrás de si.

Ela era muito bonita, cabelos negros lisos , ate a baixo da contornados por lápis preto bem forte, destacava o azul celestes dos seus olhos. Pele branquinha , e corpo bem malhado. Usava uma calça jeans preta colada, uma bota preta por cima da calça , e uma blusa de amarar no pescoço também preta.

- Como vai Sálen? Tudo bem com você? Eu estou ótima.- falou irônica.

- Sempre engraçadinha não é Jacqueline- disse se aproximando da mulher e a beijando .- Senti sua falta.( Mari: agora deu uma vontade ^^. Itachi aparece e beija Mari* . , Sofia: esses dois ¬¬)

- Eu também .- disse ela o abraçando .

- Mais o que veio fazer aqui?- disse ainda abraçado a ela.

- Vim trazer uma noticia que não é nada boa?- disse ela se soltando do abraço.

- Fale então.- pediu, mais sentiu um onda poderosa de magia negra.

- Você senti todo esse poder? – perguntou Jacqueline, preocupada.

Mais a única coisa que recebeu de resposta antes de começara correr atrás de Sálen , fora.

- Sakura

--------------xx----------xx--------

Um pouco antes, todos na escola agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pois se falassem alguma coisa, teriam que se entender com o Uchiha, e isso parecia sentença de morte para eles. ( Mari e Sofia: tem razão ^^.; Itachi: esse é meu irmãzinho n.n)

Já era final de aula , e Sakura pediu para Tenten a espera na saída ,, pois tinha que acabar de arrumar suas coisas , a deixando sozinha na sala .

Sakura ainda estava meio abobada com tudo que tinha acontecido, e não deixava de estar feliz.

Caminhou sorrindo para a saída e notou que tinha um papel pregado na parede de avisos, e como sua curiosidade falou mais alto foi ler o que tinha lá.

Ficou feliz quando leu :"Baile de Final de Ano".Pois sempre sonhou muito com esse baile, e agora faltava só alguns alguns dias.

"Mais espere ai , alguns dias? "– ela pensou, percebendo que o ano passara tão rápido que ela mal teve noção disso.

"Esse negocio de bruxaria ta me deixando meio avoada , ao que acontece ao meu redor." - concluía suspirando.

- Esta pensando em ir nesse baile testuda ?- perguntou um voz muito conhecida pela rosada.

- Não estou pensando, eu vou porca.- afirmou, sem se virar e voltando a andar.

- Quem você pensa que é pra não olhar pra mim , quando eu falo com você?- falou a loira, virando Sakura pelo braço, a fazendo a olhar com os olhos começando a ficar vermelhos.

- Vou falar uma vez, me solta.- pediu Sakura olhando ameaçadoramente para a loira.

- Ou vai fazer o que?Pedir ajuda a panda? Estamos sozinhas Sakura se você não notou.- disse irônica.- Ou você vai me bater com sua testa?( * Mari e Sofia são seguradas por Itachi e Shino pra não matarem Ino*)

" _**Acabe com ela Sakura. Você tem poder pra isso**_." – falou uma voz de mulher na sua cabeça, e Sakura estava tentada a obedecer.

" Não , eu não posso fazer isso".- repetiu Sakura mentalmente , tentando afastar a voz de sua cabeça, mais só o que consegui foi uma forte dor na cabeça.

" _**Pode sim, você quer , não quer?"-**_ repetiu a voz, fazendo Sakura ajoelhar no chão perante a dor.

Ino que via toda a cena, ria , achando que Sakura estava com medo dela.( * Itachi, Kakashi, Shino e Naruto, seguram Mari e Sofia, pra não matarem Ino *)

" _**Olhe para ela Sakura, ela esta rindo de você ."-**_ falou a voz, fazendo Sakura olhar com ódio para Ino.

Os olhos de Sakura perderam o verde e se tornaram vermelhos( Mari e Sofia: isso me soa familiar n.n* ainda seguradas pelos 4 rapazes *)

Ino se assustou quando viu o olhar de Sakura e ainda mais , quando essa mesma se levantou, e a levantou junto pelo pescoço .

- Não Ino , não vou te bater com minha testa, vou fazer coisa pior .- sorriu diabolicamente enquanto apertava o pescoço de Ino que a olhava assustada ( Mari, Sofia, Itachi, Kakashi, Shino e Naruto: O.O)

" _**Isso garota, deixe-me controlar você ."-**_ falou a voz, fazendo com que Sakura reconhecer a voz.

- Morgana.- murmurou baixo, fazendo seus olhos voltarem ao verde e soltarem Ino, que caiu sentada no chão espantada e ofegante.

- Corre Ino, AGORA- gritou Sakura, fazendo Ino se levantar e sair correndo sem olhar pra trás.

- Aparece Morgana, - falou Sakura olhando em volta.- Você não vai me controlar.

Sakura pode ouvir uma gargalhada maligna .

_**- Não preciso te controlar, não agora.-**_ a voz de Morgana ecoou pelo lugar vazio.( * Mari e Sofia, continuam sendo seguradas pelos garotos, agora pra não matarem Morgana *)

A medida em que Sakura escutava a voz de Morgana , sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

A rosada caiu novamente no chão de joelhos , com lagrimas nós olhos e apertando a cabeça.

_**- Chegou a hora Sakura. A hora de nos encontrarmos pessoalmente.-**_ falou a bruxa sorrindo.

Sakura levantou um pouco a cabeça , ao perceber alguém atrás de si.

Virou a cabeça para trás e confirmou , ao se deparar com a uma pessoa muito conhecida.

- Você.- foi tudo que falou antes de sentir algo pesado bater em sua nuca, a fazendo ficar desacordada.

- _**Traga-a para mim, meu servo.-**_ falou Morgana fazendo uma gargalhada soar pelo lugar.

O servo pegou Sakura nós braços e sorrindo ,desapareceu entre os corredores desertos da escola.

Continua................

----------------xx---------------xx------------

Mari: E ai gente o que acharam? Espero que gostem ^^Desculpem qualquer erro ta. Fiz o capitulo correndo 8D

_**Itachi: Fic em reta final, infelizmente.T-T**_

_**Sofia: Só vai haver mais dois capitulo e ela acaba T-T**_

Mari: Mais foi bom enquanto durou neh gente ? *-*

_**Itachi: Enfim, a personagem Jacqueline que aparece aqui, é a Jack-Tequila, que me pediu ,para tomar conta do Sálen^^**_

_**Sofia: Esperamos que goste de você como personagem da fic Jack^^**_

Mari: Eu sei que tem a nova regra ortográfica, mais enquanto eu não aprendo ela direito, a minha escrita da fic, vai continuar igual ta ^^.

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Jack-Tequila: OI, espero que goste da sua personagem.^^ Toma conta direitinho do Sálen nesses ultimo capítulos viu ^^.rsrsr. Desculpa te confundir, mais esse que é o legal da fic,rsrsr. Olha só posso te dizer que o Neji e o Sasuke não são bruxos não, infelizmente, mais vai que eu mudo de idéia. O que você acha? Rsrsrs. Que bom que achou a fic MARA^^,e é mesmo , me corta ver a Sakura sofrendo mais fazer o que. E você tem razão, os maus podem se tornar bons,mais o próximo capitulo vai explicar quem ta falando a verdade e espero que goste desse capitulo também .Obrigada por comentar ^^* E cuida bem do Sálen ta^^* rsrsr **_

_**MasumiChan n.n**__**: Não sei se você já comentou aqui antes, porque eu também não lembro **_'-'_**, mais fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic*-*. Pois é, se ficar muito grande vai sair borracha ai estraga a fic rsrsr. Que bom que a achou Mara *o* e espero que goste desse capitulo também .Obrigada por comentar ^^**_

Mari: próximo capitulo imperdível. *-*

_**Itachi: Quem esta mentindo afinal ^^**_

_**Sofia: Façam suas apostas n.n**_

_**Mari, Sofia, Itachi, Kakashi, Shino e Naruto: VALEU GENTE, VOCÊ SÃO MARAAAAAAAAAAAAA ^^**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Twitches**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**----xx----------------xx---------**_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_- Você.- foi tudo que falou antes de sentir algo pesado bater em sua nuca, a fazendo ficar desacordada._

_- Traga-a para mim, meu servo.- falou Morgana fazendo uma gargalhada soar pelo lugar._

_O servo pegou Sakura nós braços e sorrindo ,desapareceu entre os corredores desertos da escola._

_-----------xx------------xx-------_

_**Capitulo 12: Revelações**_

_**( Mari: sem criatividade papa um nome melhor n.n' ; Sofia: baka; Itachi ¬¬)**_

No lado de forra da escola, Tenten parecia preocupada com alguma coisa, porque andava de um lado para o outro esperando Sakura.

- Tenten o que foi?- perguntou Neji, abraçando a cintura da namorada e dando um beijo em seu pescoço ( Mari e Sofia: eu quero *-*; Itachi: mulheres¬¬)

- Estou com um aperto no coração e Sakura ate agora não saiu dali de dentro- ela disse apontando para o interior da escola.

- Fica calma, vai ver ela ta com o Sasuke.- Neji disse tentando fazer a namorada ficar calma.-E por falar nele olha ele vindo.- ele concluiu apontando para o amigo que vinha em direção deles.

- Ei gente , vocês firam a Sakura por ai?- perguntou o moreno fazendo o desespero de Tenten aumentar.- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

Estou com um aperto no coração , e pelo que parece a Sakura sumiu.- a morena falou com lagrimas nós olhos sendo abraçada por Neji.

Nesse momento , os três viram uma figura loira saindo correndo de dentro da escola. Ela iria passar pelos três , mais foi impedida por Sasuke, que a segurou pelo braço , a fazendo parar.

- Me solta Sasuke- pediu a garota .

- Vou perguntar , e é bom você não mentir .Onde esta a Sakura?.- perguntou o moreno apertando mais o braço .

Pelo olhar que ele lançava a ela, a loira achou melhor responder logo.

- Ela estava saindo da sala , ai nós duas começamos a discutir, ate que ela se ajoelhou no chão apertando a cabeça, depois se levantou com os olhos vermelhos e tentou me matar.- a loira ia dizendo, fazendo todos os três se olharem espantados.(Mari: não sei porque ^^.; Sofia: eu se tivesse no lugar da Sakura tinha matado a Ino u.u; Itachi: O.O)

- E o que mais?- perguntou Sasuke ainda mais nervoso.

- Bem, depois ela me soltou, e me mandou correr e eu corri.- ela disse enquanto Sasuke soltava seu braço.- A mais antes que eu saísse eu escutei ela falando com uma tão de Morgana- e dizendo isso a loira foi embora.

Sasuke que estava calado , começou a correr para dentro da escola mais rápido que pode, deixando Neji e Tenten ainda pasmos.

Tenten ia virando para correr, quando escutou seu nome sendo gritado por uma voz muito conhecida, fazendo tanto ela quanto , virarem para ver quem era.

Sálen vinha correndo, e ao seu lado Jacqueline. Ambos pareciam estar extremamente cansados.

- Onde esta a Sakura?- perguntou ofegante.

Mais antes que Tenten pudesse responder Sasuke a cortara .

- Ela sumiu.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido , mal Sasuke acabou de falar e já estava sendo enforcado no portão da escola , por um Sálen muito irritado.(Mari , Sofia e Itachi: O.O).

- Sálen solta ele , ele é o namo.......- mais foi cortada por Jacqueline que sorria.

- Deixe.

- Fale o que você sabe AGORA.- pediu Sálen

- Morgana me mandou fazer Sakura se apaixonar por eu acabei me apaixonando por ela. E eu não sei quem a pegou.- falou Sasuke sendo solto por Sálen.

Enquanto Sasuke era posto no chão , Tenten e Neji o olhavam chocados.

- Desculpe por ter feito também usei da minha amizade com Neji pra me aproximar da Sakura pois ele gostava da Tenten.- ela falou olhando para o amigo .Ou ex-amigo.

- Como você pode?- perguntou Tenten, ainda chocada .

- Sinto muito.- o moreno pediu de cabeça baixa.

- Você sente muito? Sabe se lá a onde Sakura esta e você sente muito?- falou Tenten indo para cima do moreno sendo parada por Jacqueline.

- Não é hora pra isso, temos que nós preocupar com Sakura.- ela falou seria pela primeira vez.

- Eu posso ajudar vocês a acharem Sakura.- Sasuke falou sendo fuzilado por Tenten.

- Como podemos confiar em você agora?- perguntou neji ainda irritado com o " amigo"

- Eu sei que não mereço nada de vocês, mais eu estou arrependido . Amo Sakura , e nunca me perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecer com ela, e eu não puder ajudar a isso eu peço, deixem me ajudar .- ela falou quase implorando.( Mari e Sofi: que lindo *-*; Itachi: ele faz tudo isso e vocês acham lindo?; Mari: sim n.n; Itachi:¬¬)

- Eu confio nele.- falou Jacqueline quebrando o silencio que havia entre eles.( Mari: dá-le amiga ^^;Sofia e Itachi: n.n)

-Tudo bem por mim.- falou Neji apertando a mão de Sasuke sorrindo, enquanto Tenten apenas fez um aceno possitivo com a cabeça.

- Escute Uchiha, se você nós enganar eu vou te caçar , nem que for debaixo da terra , mais eu juro que acabo com você.- Sálen falou com um olhar mortal.

- Ok- falou o moreno

- Mais espere Sasuke, se você não pegou Sakura, quem foi?- perguntou Tenten

Sasuke parou por um momento e logo olhou para ela, dizendo com ódio.

- O servo preferido de Morgana.- ele disse fazendo uma pausa.- Sai

Continua..............

----xxx---------------xx------------

Mari: Oi gente, tai mais um capitulo ^^. Desculpa qualquer errinho ^^

_**Itachi: Esse ta muito pequeno, a gente sabe n. intencional mhuhahahah**_

_**Sofia: Mais é que o próximo vai ser o final e ele tem que ser grande.^^**_

Mari: Vocês, viram que há dois servos ^^

_**Itachi: E o que acharam disso?**_

_**Sofia: Eu ADORO isso.**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Haruno Melonie:OI que bom que você esta amando minha fic. Fiquei muito feliz em saber 8D. Obrigada , e como eu penso muito nas minhas fãs, eu postei rapinho . O próximo não demora eu prometo ^^. Beijos e obrigada por ser minha fã.Espero que goste desse capitulo , beijos^^**_

_**MasumiChan n.n**__**: OI que bom que você achou ótimo o muito feliz mesmo em saber. Pois é o Sálen é bem comprometido kakakaka. E é claro que você pode aparecer, mais eu te pois só no próximo capitulo ta .rsrsrs. Eu fiz uma personagem pra você , tem problema? O próximo não demora eu prometo ^^. Espero que goste desse capitulo , beijos^^**_

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira**__**:Oi que bom que gostou do capitulo.E tem dois servos, Kaká, espero que goste ^^.Realmente a fic ta acabando T-T.E eu tenho meu Itachi ^^.* Itachi abraçando Mari*.Que bom que você gostou da sua personagem ,fiquei com medo de você não verdade eles só se aproximaram por causa do Sasuke, como ele fala.E Sálen , cuida bem da Jack se não se sabe neh mhuhahahah. O próximo não demora eu prometo ^^. Espero que goste desse capitulo , beijos^^**_

_**Mari: Tenho um recado pra vocês . SE vocês não deixarem reviews para mim , eu vou pular do absmo da morte ( mhuhahah) e não acabo a **_

_**Itachi: Isso mesmo, e eu pulo com a Mari* abraça a autora***_

_**Sofia: E como eu não quero ficar só, eu pulo junto MHUhahaha**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Twitches**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Outro aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**----xx----------------xx---------**_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_- Mais espere Sasuke, se você não pegou Sakura, quem foi?- perguntou Tenten_

_Sasuke parou por um momento e logo olhou para ela, dizendo com ódio._

_- O servo preferido de Morgana.- ele disse fazendo uma pausa.- Sai_

_**------------xx------------xx-------------**_

_**Capitulo 13 : A Batalha **_

_**( Mari: continuo sem criatividade para um nome melhor n.n' ; Sofia: baka; Itachi ¬¬)**_

- O que ? Sai esta por trás disso ?- perguntou Neji arregalando os olhos.

- Sai é que foi atrás de mim para que eu me juntasse a Morgana.- revelou o moreno fechando os punhos.

- Mais e a cena da briga da escola?- falou Tenten ainda assustada.

- Não entendi direito, mais parece que sai, tinha uma queda por Sakura, ai quando viu que eu e ela estávamos bem, ele resolveu fazer aquilo para balançar a minha relação com a Sakura.- falou Sasuke muito irritado.

- Gente temo pouco tempo, depois eu tenho certeza que o Sasuke ira revelar todas as suas duvidas, mais agora temos que ir ate a casa da Tsunade, porque ela ira nós ajudar.

- Certo - concordaram todos.

- Bem mais antes, que é você ?- perguntou Tenten para Jacqueline.

- A sinto muito, não me apresentei.- ela disse sorrindo.- Meu nome é Jacqueline, sou noiva do Sálen , e sou bruxa também.- ela falou sorrindo.

- Isso fica mais estranho a cada momento.- falou Neji sorrindo.

Nesse momento Jacqueline falou alguma coisa, e todos quando perceberam estavam parados na sala da casa da tia de Sakura.

- Onde esta Sakura?- perguntou a loira que estava sentada na cadeira.

A historia foi repetida pra a tia da garota ,que teve que ser segurada por Sálen para não bater no Sasuke.( Mari: que ia apanhar muito.; Sofia: ainda bem que o Sálen segurou n.n; Itachi : ia ser divertido u.u)

- Bom agora o que eu descobri e ia contar pro Sálen é que hoje, os planetas se alinham , do mesmo jeito quando Kurenai prendeu Morgana.- falou Jacqueline seria pela primeira vez.

- E onde Sakura entra nisso?- perguntou a loira .

- Pra que Morgana se liberte , Sakura terá que ler o feitiço .- Sálen completou entendendo a onde sua noiva queria chegar.

- Mas Sakura nunca fará isso.- falou Tsunade se levantando.

- Temo que se Morgana a controlar ela falara sim.- falou Sálen de cabeça baixa.

- Como assim.?- perguntou todos na sala menos Jacqueline.

- O feitiço tem que ser lido, e não importa de que com Sakura controlada , se ela ler Morgana se libertara.- falou Jacqueline mais seria do que o normal.

- Então vamos .- falou Sasuke se levantando .- Não temos tempo a perder.

----------------xx------------xx

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente os olhos para se acostumar com a forte luz .Reparou que estava numa cama bem confortável.

Olhou para cima e vi que parecia que estava numa um monte te pilastras de pedra em volta do que parecia ser um quarto.

O quarto era todo decorado em vermelho , preto e prata. Comodas pretas, os detalhes da cama em prata, e vários tapetes e panos em grande espelho de corpo inteiro, com detalhes prata e vermelho ficava bem em frente da cama.

Sentou se na grande cama massageando a nuca que estava meio dolorida pela forte pancada que recebeu nela.

Nesse momento a porta de abriu , revelando um moça muito bonita. Os cabelos eram azuis lisos ate a altura dos ombros. Tinha olhos castanhos e um corpo bem bonito. Usava uma roupa simples, um vestido braço com mangas ate o joelho .( Mari: eu sei que ta uma bosta a descrição T-T; Sofia: relaxa , não vai gastar idéias atoa n.n; Itachi: o.O, a Sofia defendendo a Mari , isso é novo pra mim u.u; Sofia: ¬¬*)

Ela trazia na mão o que parecia ser uma roupa, pois estava bem dobrada e o tecido era vermelho. Depositou a roupa em cima da cama em que Sakura estava e fez uma reverencia para a garota.

- Sehorita, me chamo pode me chamar de Masumi-Chan .Sou criada daqui,e vim lhe trazer sua roupa para a cerimônia.

- Cerimônia ?- perguntou a rosada sem entender se levantando da cama.

- Essas foram as ordens da Imperatriz.- .Masumi . disse se encaminhando para a porta.- Senhorita tome cuidado .A Imperatriz é uma pessoa sem coração.- ela continuou enquanto abria a porta.

- Então se sabe disso , porque esta aqui Masumi-Chan?- perguntou Sakura a olhando nós olhos.

- Porque não tenho outra escolha.- e dizendo isso Masumi . saiu do quarto, deixando Sakura meio perdida com sua palavras.

Então Sakura voltou sua atenção a roupa que estava em sua cama. E sem ao menos entender o porque, já a estava vestindo rapidamente.

----------------xx-----------------xx---------------

Enquanto isso Sasuke , Jacqueline, Sálen , Tsunade , Neji e Tenten, apareceram em frente a caverna .( Mari: Sabe aquele negocio de, Num passe de mágica ? n.n; Sofia: ¬¬* ; Itachi: prefiro não comentar u.u)

Se depararam com grandes portões .

- Eu irei abrir os portões, por isso corram para ele assim que eu abrir.- disse Tsunade seria e decidida.

Uma luz azul , começou a sair de todo o corpo de Tsunade , se concentrando em sua mãos. Um pouco dessa luz que estava acumulada em suas mão , foi e direção ao portão, fazendo com que lentamente ele se abrisse.

Todos correram para ele , e concentrando um pouco mais de energia, Tsuande também passou por ele, fazendo com que ele se fechasse rapidamente.( Mari: ficou meio fraquinho o poder dela TT-TT. Sofia: mais nós prometemos melhorar n.n; Itachi: continuou preferindo não comentar u.u; Sofia e Mari: ¬¬*)

- Vamos agora falta pouco.- disse Sasuke começando a correr , fazendo todos o seguirem .

-----------------xx--------------xx--------------

Sakura se olhava no grande espelho que tinha no quarto e analisava sua roupa vermelha.

A saia era longa e lisa, contendo apenas , um rasgado longo nas laterais, que ia da metade da coxa ate o chã as belas pernas da garota. Também havia o tope que era de amarar no pescoço , valorizando seu busto e deixando sua barriga a mostra. Estava descalça e os longos cabelos rosas estavam um pouco jogados pra frete.

- Você esta linda rosinha.- falou Sai que estava parado na porta , tendo sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Ele estava com seu costumeiro sorriso falso .Usava uma roupa toda preta, o deixando com um ar sombrio.

- Seu desgraçado , o que você quer aqui ? – perguntou Sakura o olhando com ódio.

- Vim levá-la ate a Imperatriz .- ele disse se aproximando.

- Se afaste de mim.- a garota rosnou.

- Haha, Sakura , Sakura.- disse ele com intenção de tocar o rosto da garota , mais essa se afastou.- Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente , entre nós.

- Nunca.- ela falou o olhando com nojo.- Sasuke e os outros viram atrás de mim.

- Hahah. – ele riu mais uma vez.- Tão linda, e tão ingênua.

Sakura parou por um momento.

" O que diabos ele quer dizer com isso.?" – ela se perguntou, mais não ia deixar Sai ter a melhor.

- hahahahaha.- rui Sakura fazendo o sorriso de sai sumir.- Estou vendo que o ingênuo aqui é você .- ela disse sorrindo de lado.( Mari e Sofia: mhuhahahah; Itachi : ¬¬*)

- O que esta dizendo?- ele perguntou irritado.

- Acha mesmo que a Morgana vai deixar você viver , depois de ter conseguido o que quer?- a garota perguntou indo em direção a porta.

- Claro que sim.- ele disse entre os dentes, e só que ouviu como resposta foi a risada de Sakura.( Mari e Sofia:ADORO n.n; Itachi: mhuahahah)

-------------xx------------xx---------------

- Gente vocês estão sentido essa energia negativa?- perguntou Sálen que corria ao lado de Sasuke.

- Isso quer dizer que estamos perto.?- falou Nej que corria logo atrás deles.

- Exato.- falou Jacqueline

---------xx-----------xx----------------

O caminho que levou Sakura para um grande sala era escuro e meio sinistro. Sai se mantinha a seu lado sem dizer nada.

Quando chegaram a sala, Sakura piscou umas duas vezes por causa da luz do local.

A caverna estava iluminada e enfeitada com grandes panos vermelhos, pretos . Havia rosas vermelhos por todo o lugar.

No centro da caverna , havia desenhado no chão , um pentagrama e em cada ponta havia uma vela negra.

No centro do pentagrama , havia um livro negro aberto .

- Vejo que nossa convidada especial chegou.- ecoou a voz de Morgana por todo o local.

- Não basta você ter acabado com minha vida, ao matar meus pais. O que você quer agora?- - perguntou a garota olhando em volta.

- Querida eu só quero que você me ajude a sair dessa prisão em que estou.- falou Morgana como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. ( Mari: melhor eu e a Sofia nem aparecermos n.n.; Sofia: porque vocês correm o risco da gente matar a Morgana antes de terminar a fic.n.n; Itachi: err, já mencionei que tenho medo das duas? Pois é eu tenho o.O).

- Ai você acordou do seu sonho perfeito neh?- a garota perguntou irônica.- EU nuca ia te ajudar.

- A meu bem , vai sim.- e dizendo isso uma forte neblina começou a se formar dentro da caverna. Uma áurea negra começou a sair do livro e ir em direção a Sakura.

Sakura que olhava sem entender , se sentiu dominada. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e seu corpo não mais reagia a seus que essa gritasse por dentro.

Parecia que o corpo de Sakura estava sendo dominado e ela não podia fazer nada.( Mari: er , mais não é isso o que ta acontecendo?; Itachi: a Mari tem hora que você é tão baka u.u; Sofia: tem hora? ¬¬).

Sakura podia sentir seu corpo se movendo ate o centro do pentagrama, e começar a falar coisas em outra língua.

Nesse momento seus amigos e sua família entro na sala, e ficaram de boca aberto olhando para a cena.

- Sakura .- sussurrou Tsunade com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Chegaram que faltava para a festa.- falou Sai , com um dos seus costumeiros sorrisos falsos.

- Desgraçado.- falou Sasuke antes de partir para cima de sai, lhe acertando vários socos.

Sasuke parecia descontrolado, a única coisa que queria era bater em Sai, por ter encostado em Sakura e a ter levado ate Morgana.

Neji tentou segurar o amigo, mais era impossí quando ele segurou seus braços , Sasuke começou a dar fortes chutes em Sai que já estava caído no chão.( Mari : O.O menino violento; Sofia: ADORO n.n; Itachi : Isso garoto me deixa orgulhoso 8D).

De repente Sasuke se sentiu levantado pelo colarinho, e se deparou com Sálen o olhando serio.

- Cuide dele depois, agora o mais importante é Sakura .- ela falou fazendo o moreno se acalmar e ir de encontro aos outros, sem ver que Sálen dará um chute em Sai.( Mari e Sofia :ADORO; Itachi: mhuhahaha)

Enquanto isso Sakura continuava a dizer palavras .

- Temos que interferir .- falou Tenten indo em direção a onde Sakura estava , mais foi impedida por Tsuande.

- Sakura esta ligada aquelas interrompermos , algo de muito grave pode acontecer com minha sobrinha.

- E o que fazemos então.? – perguntou Neji preocupado.

- É só o que nos resta.- falou a loira.

Sakura continuava a falar , e a cada palavra dita, um onda de vento se espalhava pelo local.

- RETORNE DO MUNDO DOS BANIDOS AGORA.- a rosada gritou fazendo ,a ventania se prolongar com mais violência , apagando todas as velas.( Mari e Sofia: O coisa podre 8P; Itachi fazer o que neh ? u.u)

Todos se afastaram cobrindo os olhos, e quando a ventania acabou, as velas se reacenderam , e eles puderam ver Sakura ofegante olhando para frente, sem os olhos vermelhos.

Todos olharam para onde Sakura olhava e tiveram um grande surpresa.

Lá havia uma bela mulher de uns 25 anos com belas um vestido tomara que cai preto longo, que era apertado ate a cintura, e depois era rasgado ao lado da cintura ate em baixo, mostrando toda as pernas da mulher.( Mari; estilo a sai da Sakura, só que mais aberta n.n; Sofia: Como se ela usasse um maio, e na frente e atrás tampados, por um tipo de faixa.^^; Itachi: muito bem explicado ¬¬ )Na cintura havia um cinto de argolas em longos cabelos lilás , estavam soltos e olhos mais verdes do que se lembrava , contornados de preto e os lábios vermelhos.

- Finalmente fui libertada..- Morgana falou se esticando.

- Seja bem vinda, Imperatriz.- falou Sai se levantando sem nenhum hematoma.

- A sim, sai, você e sua família me serviram muito bem por todos esses anos.- Morgana falou , enquanto fazia um gesto para que sai se aproximasse .

- Sim minha Imperatriz.- ele disse chegando bem perto dela.

- E agora sua recompensa.- ela disse beijando Sai.

Sai correspondeu o beijo por um momento, mais depois algo aconteceu. Quando Morgana se separou de Sai, a alma do garota saiu de seu corpo e entro no dela, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse sem vida no chão.

- Ele foi um ótimo servo.- ela riu macabramente enquanto se virava para olhar Sakura, que a olhava com nojo, assim como todos que estvam presentes.

- Você é desprezível .- falou a garota.

- Isso é um elogio?- Morgana perguntou sorrindo.- Se for eu agradeço .

Sua voz era de uma garota doce, mais possuía um tom frio e duro.

- Vou te mandar de volta pro livro.- falou Sakura indo em direção a Morgana, mais essa apenas com um movimento com as mãos, lançou a garota para trás.

- O que faz você pensar que pode me vencer.?- ela perguntou sorrindo.- Você mal tem força pra ficar de pé.- ela continuou em quanto via Sakura tentar se levantar.

- Porque ela não reage. ?- perguntou Tenten olhando o estado da amiga um pouco mais longe.

- Porque o feitiço sugou muito de seu poder.- falou Jacqueline dura.

- E não podemos fazer nada.?- dessa vez quem perguntou foi Sálen.

- Não.- respondeu Jacqueline seca.- Ela terá que vencer é seu destino.

- Ainda bem que eu não acredito nisso.- falou Sasuke correndo em direção a Sakura não dando tempo de ninguém o impedir.

Jacqueline que via a cena sorria.

"Ele é o único que pode ajudar Sakura"- ela pensou sorrindo.

- Olha que coisa linda.- a bruxa falou sorrindo enquanto via Sasuke abraçar Sakura - O namorada trairá veio socorrer a amada. Você já contou a ela?- ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Do que ela esta falando Sasuke?- perguntou a garota se afastando do moreno.

Sasuke respirou fundo e olhou nós olhos verdes da namorada.

- Fiz um acordo com você se apaixonar por mim.- ele disse fazendo Sakura se afastar dele.

- Então tudo que você me falou era mentira.  
- Sinto muito.  
- Você , é um cretino.- ela falou dando um forte tapa na cara do moreno.

- Eu sei que mereço isso, e muito ço ate que você nunca mais olhe na minha quero que saiba que eu me apaixonei por você e não consegui cumprir o acordo.- ele falou pegando nas mãos de Sakura.- Acredite em mim.( Mari e Sofia: TT-TT.; Itachi: problemáticas ¬¬)

Sakura olhou fundo nós olhos do garoto e não encontrou nem vestígio de mentira.O seu coração dizia que era para acreditar nele.

- Uma cena muito comovente.- disse Morgana aplaudindo.- Mas sabe eu odeio cenas assim.- e dizendo isso lançou um feitiço fazendo tanto Sasuke como Sakura, serem jogados direto contra uma pilastra.

- E agora vamos para nosso publico.- falou Morgana concentrando uma pequena quantidade de energia nas mãos e direcionando para Sálen , Tsuande , Jacqueline , Tenten e Neji, fazendo com que os cincos fosse jogados contra a parede.

Morgana ria muito com o que acontecia a sua volta.

Enquanto Morgana ria Sakura a olhava com fúria nós olhos. Sabia que tinha pouca energia e não agüentaria mais um ataque desses.

- Eu não posso fazer isso.- ela murmurou com algumas lagrimas nós olhos.  
- Você pode Sakura.- falou Sasuke a agudando a levantar .- Só você pode acabar com ela.  
- EU não consigo .- ela disse agora chorando.  
- Você consegue sim.- ele falou limpando as lagrimas da garota com as mão.- Eles confiam em você .- ele disse apontando para as cinco pessoas que estavam caídas no chão, mais mesmo assim a olhando com confiança.- Eu confio em você.- Ele falou por ultimo dando um beijo rápido na testa da garota.  
- Obrigada.- ela disse sorrindo e caminhando em direção a Morgana.  
- Ei .- a garota chamou sorrindo.- - Não vou deixar você destruir tudo que eu mais amo.  
-Hahahaha. Pobre criança, você não pode comigo admita .- ela disse sorrindo.  
- Não me subestime, bruxa velha.- e dizendo isso Sakura começou a emanar um luz vermelha de dentro de si.

Todos a olhavam assustados. A medida que a luz crescia, um forte poder também crescia junto, fazendo ate que Morgana recuasse alguns passos.

- O que esta acontecendo?- perguntou Neji , Tenten e Sálen ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ela esta liberando seu poder.- respondeu Tsuande feliz.  
- Ela consegui.- falou Jacqueline sorrindo pela segunda vez.

Sakura caminhava em direção a Morgana que agora jogava feitiços em direção a ela, mais Sakura apenas com um mão os desviava.  
Morgana por um momento pode ver a imagem de Kurenai refletida em Sakura e se assustou.

"Isso não pode ser real."- ela pensou em quando recuava mais .

- Escute Sakura não precisa terminar assim.- a bruxa falou sorrindo torto.- Pense , se nós nos unirmos eu posso dar tudo que você quiser.- ela disse confiante vendo que a garota tinha parado sorrindo.- O que você mais quer?  
- Eu quero meus PAIS DE VOLTA.- Sakura gritou fazendo o sorriso de Morgana sumir, ao ver uma grande quantidade de energia nas mão de Sakura.- Você vai voltar pra onde veio agora sua DESGRAÇADA.- Sakura falou enquanto Morgana era atingida pelo seu feitiço bem no peito.

A energia atravessou o peito da bruxa e atingiu o livro que continuava no centro do pentagrama.

- NÃOOOOOOOOO.- gritou Morgana antes de seu corpo ser totalmente sugado para dentro do livro fazendo toda a áurea negra ser sugada também.

Sakura se aproximou do livro e se ajoelhou em frente a esse.

- Nunca mais veremos você de novo, bruxa velha.- falou Sakura antes de piscar, fazendo o livro ser reduzido a pó, e também fazendo a caverna começar e desmoronar.

Sakura depois de fazer isso, foi caindo para frente sem um pingo de energia. Viu apenas que foi aparada pelos braços fortes de Sasuke e esse estar sorrindo. Viu também todos seus amigos e ate uma moça que não conhecia sorrir para não viu mais nada.

Seus olhos simplesmente se ficharam

-----------------xx------------------xx---------------------

Alguns dias se passaram A vida de todos parecia ter voltado ao normal sem muitos acontecimentos.

Sálen e Jacqueline, se casaram no dia seguinte a derrota de Morgana, com a seguinte frase dela.

_**- Porque esperar mais em ama, eu amo ele, o que nos impede?.**_ ( Mari: ela que ta certa n.n; Sofia e Itachi: ta neh ^^)

A cerimônia do casamento foi lindo, foi uma coisa simples, só entre amigos, mais não deixou de ser lindo.

Sálen estava muito bonito vestido de noivo, nervoso mais feliz. E quando Jacqueline apareceu com um vestido lindo branco ele aumentou o sorriso. O vestido era longo , tomar que cai , bordados em prata e azul-celeste , para combinar com a cor de seus olhos .Seus cabelos estavam presos , por prissilha prata e os resto do cabelo todo encaracolado .Estava linda .

O casamento ocorreu muito bem e foi lindo.

--xx--

Tenten e Neji, continuam juntos, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu e Neji saber que Sakura era bruxa. Os dois perdoaram Sasuke e continuam amigos .( Mari: que tosco isso neh^^; Sofia: quando a idéia acaba é uma coisa ^^; Itachi: pois é u,u)

--xx—

Tsunade , voltou a sua velha rotina de dona de casa e é claro de uma bruxa meio que bêbada ( Mari: tem coisas que não mudam u.u; Sofia e Itachi: com certeza u.u)

--xx—

Ino continuara mesquinha e é claro muito metida. Com uma pequena perda de memória , sobre o que aconteceu em respeito dela e Sakura.

--xx—

E Sasuke e Sakura, bom eles, estão juntos. Sakura perdoara Sasuke , depois de acordor no outro dia em sua casa, e depois é claro dele lhe mandar dúzias de boques de todos os tipos de flores.( Mari e Sofia: que lindo *-*; Itachi: toda mulher adora flores u.u)

-----------xx---------xx------------

Era noite do baile e Neji e Sasuke se encontravam a meia hora na casa de Sakura, esperando a rosada e Tenten , que já se arrumavam fazia horas. Sálen que estava sentado no sofá se divertia com a expressão nós rostos dos dois ..

Neji estava de terno , sem a gravata, e com um blusa branca por de baixo do terno preto. Os cabelos lavados e úmidos, presos no famoso rabo de cavalo.

Sasuke estava sem terno, apenas com a calca social e um blusa social preta , dobrada ate o cabelos mais arrepiados do que o normal, e úmidos .

Ambos estavam lindos( Mari e Sofia: MARASSSSSSS; Itachi: sou mais eu ¬¬) e pareciam aflitos pela demora das suas namoradas.

Finalmente Tsuande e Jacqueline desceram as escadas sorrindo.

- E agora com vocês .- disse Tsunade parada no andar de baixo da escada.

- Tenten.- terminou Jacqueline apontando para cima e fazendo as duas garotas começarem a descer as escadas.

Tenten usava um longo vestido prata , tomara que caia. No busto , o vestido parecia que puxava uma faixa, que ficava no meio e descia na frente do vestido.

( Mari: eu achei que a descrição do vestido ficou uma bos*** então eu vou por o link pra vocês darem uma olhada nele ta .)

Os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos, e bem encaracolados E tinha uma tiara prata , com o formato de algumas flores

.Usava um gargantinha prata . A sandália de salto alto era prata , mais como não ficava a mostra não tinha muitos detalhes.

Usava uma maquiagem nos olhos era apenas um sombreado cinza, que ia junto com o forte lápis que contornava seus olhos, o deixando mais expressivos .E nós lábios apenas um brilho.

Quando Tenten acabou de descer, Neji se encontrava na parte de baixo da escada a esperando sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Você esta maravilhosa.- disse pegando em sua mão e dando um selinho .

( Mari e Sofia: aiaiaia.; Itachi: aprendeu tudo comigo u.u)]

- Obrigada e você também.- ela disse sorrindo suavemente.

- E agora tantantantam.- falou Jacqueline sorrindo.

- Sakura.- falou Tsuande apontando para a escada.

( Mari antes do vestido da Sakura um aviso n.n; Sofia: resolvemos por a Sakura, vestida para matar, mhuhahahaha XD; Itachi: bakas¬¬*)

Sakura usava um vestido longo verde musgo claro.( Mari: eu sei lá qual é a cor disso u.u*; Itachi e Sofia:¬¬* baka).O vestido era de amarar no pescoço deixando as costas bordado com varias pedrinhas douradas discretas por todo o vestido.U m decote em V, não muito profundo.

O vestido era justo ate a metade da cocha, realçando as curavas da chegava na cocha esquerda, ele se abria ate os pés.E bem em baixo, ele acabava no que parecia uma calada bem pequena.

As sandália de salto alto era dourada discreta.

(Mari:a mesma coisa com o vestido da Tenten, ta aqui o link para vocês darem uma olhada neles, porque eu to péssima nisso.n.n ./jm/img?s=MLB&f=62156113_&v=P )

Os cabelos longos roas, estavam presos em um único coque, que deixavam alguns fios caírem sobre seu rosto.

Usava o colar que ganhara de seus pais e uma maquiagem , sombreada bem fraca na cor dourada com detalhes verdes e um lápis bem forte contornando os olhos .E nós lábios apenas um brilho.

Sasuke como o amigo a estava esperando , no fim da escada , com a boca levemente aberta.

- Você esta incrível.- ele disse dando um selinho rápido nela, que apenas sorria.

- Você também .- ela segurou a mão dele e rumaram ate a porta junto com Neji e Tenten

Estavam saindo da casa, quando escutaram a voz de Tsuande e Jacqueline

- Boa festa .-

E logo depois de Sálen

-E se não tomarem conta delas, eu acabo com os dois.- gritou Sálen , fazendo sua mulher e Tsunade sorrirem

-----------xx-------------xx-------------

Poucos minutos depois,e eles aviam chegado de com a BMW preta de Sasuke .

Se encaminharam para a porta ,um ser parou na frente e com uma voz irritante os fez parar.

- Olha é não é que a testuda e a panda vieram .- disse Ino que estava com um vestido muito curto e com um enorme decote preto, assim como o da suas clones.

A única diferença é que o das clones eram estava com o cabelo solto , e com a sombra da maquiagem muito escura.

- Sai da frente Ino e companhia .- falou Neji segurando Tenten pela cintura assim como Sasuke segurava Sakura

- A Neji e Sasuke, deixem essas duas sem sal e fiquem com a gente .- falou Ino sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Me poupe Ino, , nem que vocês fossem as únicas mulheres do mundo.- disse Sasuke já irritado

- A gente se matava , só pra não ficar perto de vocês.- falou Neji também irritado.

- Nós sabemos que isso é da boca pra fora.- falou Ino piscando, fazendo os dois garotos revirarem os olhos

Sakura apenas sorriu e disse calmamente.

- Se vocês não querem sair , terei que tirar vocês .- ela falou piscando para Neji, Sasuke e Tenten, que entenderam raptamente e sorriram.

- E o que vai fazer em , somos três contra uma .- disse Ino contando vantagem .

Sakura apenas caminhou mais pra perto delas, e seu olho , se tornou vermelho em volta . Sakura havia aprendido controlar os seus poderes e agora ela podia fazer o que quiser sem se preocupar

" _**Ate meia noite o feitiço vai durar.**_

_**Mais claro que vocês não vão se lembrar.**_

_**Mais enquanto ele não se quebrar.**_

_**Três cadelinhas vocês vão virar."**_

( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: que tosco u.u )

Na mesma hora , as três viram cadelinhas branquinhas e com latidos irritantes.( Mari: amo essa parte do filme^^.; Sofia: ta que não é com essa rima, e só com uma garota , mais é bem legal XD; Itachi: u.u)

Os quatro passaram pela cadelinhas que agora corriam , pra não serem atacados , por três cachorros de rua e seguiram para o salão que já estava lotado.

Se encaminharam para o salão que tocava_** Wherever you will go- The calling **_

_**]**_

Sakura viu quando Neji , segurou fortemente a cintura de Tenten, a fazendo bater em seu peito, e começar a dançar , e a beijar o pescoço da amiga.

Sakura não podia estar mais feliz por sua Tenten , encontrou alguém que goste dela muito e que a faça feliz.

Sakura parecia perdida em pensamentos, que só foi perceber Sasuke, quando o mesmo apertou ela contra seu corpo, , fazendo ela colocar suas mão em seu pescoço e ele apertar sua cintura .

Os dois começarem a dançar ( Mari: Sasuke e Neji dançando ? o.O; Sofia: aaaaaaaaaaa,; Itachi: o.O')

_**- **_Sabe Sakura ,eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar, que eu nunca disse.- falou Sasuke na orelha de Sakura a fazendo arrepiar.

- E o que seria ?- ela perguntou se separando um pouco de Sasuke , para olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu te amo.- ele disse dando aquele meio sorriso..

- Eu também te amo.- e dizendo isso ele a beijou, tão ardente , que parecia que nunca a tinha beijado na vida.

SE separem sorrindo, e voltaram a dançar e Sakura mantinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

" É acabo de descobrir que eu adoro ser bruxa"

_**Fim!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Será ???????????????**_

------------xx------------xx--------------

Mari:Oi gente o que acharam do capitulo final ?? Desculpe qualquer erro ta ^^

_**Itachi: Ele deu trabalho, mais isso não vem ao caso. n.n**_

_**Sofia: E estamos muito feliz por ter postado ele XD**_

Mari: Eu acabei assim, porque a , deu a idéia de fazer uma continuaçã para isso eu preciso da opinião de vocês.

_**Itachi: Se quiserem uma continuação, comentem ^^**_

_**Sofia: Se não, comentem do mesmo jeito n.n **_

Mari: SE vocês quiserem a continuação , eu vou postar ela só mais tarde , tipo no mês de Maio., porque eu entre na faculdade esse ano e eu to meio doidinha e muito apresada

_**Itachi: Agradecemos do fundo do coração quem acompanhou e que add ela nós favoritos. fic 8D**_

_**Sofia: Valeu mesmo , e quem não mandou comentário , valeu mesmo assim^^**_

Mari: desculpe se o capitulo ficou meu bobo, mais no meu Word deu 14 folhas tudo..^^O maior que eu tinha feito ate agora.

_**Itachi: Por isso eu falo que o fim deu trabalho n.n**_

_**Sofia: mais estamos vivos XP**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Jack-Tequila: Oi , nesse capitulo tu ate casou,com o Sálen , mais como eu sou uma pessoa com pouca criatividade eu não mostrei como ficou todo o casamento Mas o eu tentei .Também achei lindo o que o Sasuke falou pra ela *-*.Pois é , mais nesse capitulo a Ino teve o que mereceu mhuahahaha.E a Morgana também, apesar que eu achei meio bobo , esse capitulo, mais tudo bem ^^.**_

_**Também vou sentir saudades dessa fic, caso eu não faça a continuação. Beijos pra você, e liga não, eu deixo , você mandar beijo pra Itachi *-*. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic . Valeu mesmo ^^. Beijos e ate mais . E espero que goste desse ultimo capitulo ^^**_

_**Haruno Melonie:OI, garças as reviews suas ,e de algumas pessoas eu não pulei eeeeee. E olha depende, se quiserem que eu faça a 2 temporada eu faço ta. E a respeito de escrever outra fic, eu tento ^^. A Jacqueline é a noiva do Sálen que resolveu aparecer para ajudar na fic. Na verdade eu fiz a ´personagem porque a Jack-Tequila pediu , pra pode ficar perto do Sálen dela ^^.Beijão *-*. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic . Valeu mesmo ^^. Beijos e ate mais . E espero que goste desse ultimo capitulo ^^. E obriga por ser minha fã , fico honrada ^^**_

_**MasumiChan n.n**__**:Olha ai você . Espero que goste da personagem, mesmo que foi só uma ponta . Sim esse é o ultimo capitulo, mais tudo depende, não se jogue do abismo , vai que te continuação e você se jogou rsrsrrs, isso não pode .^^. Pois é o Sasuke e o Sai, eram capangas, no começo era só o Sasuke, mais como eu não só com a cara do Sai, pus ele também ;^^. Esse capitulo não foi gigantesco mais eu tentei . ^^.Beijão *-*. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic . Valeu mesmo ^^. Beijos e ate mais . E espero que goste desse ultimo capitulo ^^. E obriga por ser minha fã , fico honrada ^^**_

_**Agradeço a Sakura-Tel, minha miga , miga beijos .**_

Mari: Bom é isso, valeu gente por tudo.

_**Itachi: Vocês foram de mais 8D**_

_**Sofia: Tenho certeza que nós veremos em breve .**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: BEIJOS GENTE, VOCÊS SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	17. Chapter 17

OI gente

Quanto tempo , não é mesmo ^-^. Ta não faz muito , mais tenho que dar um recado pra vocês.

Eu sei que tinha falado que eu iria fazer a continuação de Twitchs, e de fato vou fazer. Mais é algumas coisas que eu tenho que falar primeiro.

1º: O nome da continuação , ira ser _**Confusões de uma Bruxa**_ .Que vai ser narrada por Sakura , quando ela entra na faculdade. O que acharam? Tava pensando e resolvi colocar esse .

2º: Bom tinha falado que a continuação iria sair em Março, mais como vocês devem ter percebido, eu não vou poder postar ainda. Porque se eu postar , eu tenho certeza que vou acabar enrolando , e outra, vou terminar pelo menos uma fic, minha, ai posso postar essa sem culpa nenhuma. Por isso peço que não me matem .

Então é isso , e peço que me desculpem pela demora.

Obrigada pela atenção gente.

E quem quiser falar comigo ,

Meu MSN é: marianaslombardi ( arroba) hotmail . com ( sem espaço )

E meu Orkut é , mary-s.l ( arroba ) yahoo. com . br ( sem espaço )

Beijos gente ^-^


End file.
